Hetalia!: Paint it, Pink?
by SerenityColtheart
Summary: The Pict are back! This time, they've brought some unusual friends, and the world isn't the only thing at stake! Can the World 8 stop this impending evil? Or will the fate of the world be saved by a cast of new nations? OCxNations, Mary-Sues, and more... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This has been bothering me for almost two weeks now. Seeing as to my first one was a complete fail, I've decided to remake it, using something that I'm semi-good at. Hetalia! **

**Here's my Nation cx**

**Human Name: Aleighna 'Leigh' Sinclair. **

**Age: 19**

**Country/Nation/State: Haven't decided, but I think I'll take whatever's left...**

**Appearance****: Again, still haven't decided...**

**Personality: Independent and shy at first, Leigh can become an entirely different person, once she gains trust in someone. She tends to hide any traces of her past, because she feels that they're useless and have no purpose. Leigh is a very academic intellectual, even though she detests school. When first meeting people, she seems to be very mysterious, but not too mysterious to the point where it becomes fucking annoying. **

**And that's all I'll do for now... **

**Now, this isn't going to be as bad as my first Hetalia fic was. I honestly don't know what the hell was going through my mind when I wrote that. Anyway, yes, it's another OC story. Woo~ However, this is a bit different from the rest. **

**Human ****Name:**

**Country/Nation:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes (Other Cannon Nations) :**

**Dislikes (Other Cannon Nations) :**

**(I just had to add this one cx) I'd like my oc to become one with: **

**Thoughts on Leigh:**

**Any other info:**

* * *

**We also need some Mary-Sues! :D **

**Human Name:**

**Country/Nation:**

**Age:**

**Appearance****: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Thoughts on Leigh:**

**Any other info:**

**For every OC, they get an opposing Mary-Sue. I know it's stupid, but I wanna see how creative you guys can get with this.**

* * *

**Summary: **

**The Pict are back! This time, they've brought some unusual friends, and the world isn't the only thing at stake! Can the World 8 stop this impending evil? Or will the fate of the world be saved by a cast of new nations?  
OCXNations. **

**I promise, this won't suck! :D**

**Leave a review or PM me if you'd like to join. :3**

**Thanks!**


	2. Prologue

_~Prologue~_

_They were known throughout the world as the W8, a powerful group of Nations, coming together to aid in facing a multitude of problems. This time, however, they were known as the saviors of society, as they single-handedly saved the planet from becoming faceless, white creatures, also known as the Pict. However, after things were restored to normal, physically, the eight Nations never anticipated what would happen next..._

"Guys, guys, you'll never believe what we just heard!" America shouted to his fellow nations excitedly, Italy matching his enthusiasm.

"Well, go on, spit it out then. Don't keep us waiting." England directed, as the other nations focused on the two standing in front of them.

"Remember that whole Pictonian disaster? Well, World Academy just found out about what happened, and they want to throw us a freaking awesome party in honor of that. Isn't this awesome?"

"Si~! Germany, won't this be fun? I can make pasta and Romano can bring his tomatoes, and-"

"What the hell? All that and we only get a party? This sucks, aru!"

"I never expected them to go so low. Usually they try and give us bigger respects, but I guess it's better than nothing, right?"

The entire room became excessively loud with the gushes of excitement from Italy and America, random shots of protest from China, and slight murmuring from France, England, and the rest of the World 8. After a few hours of this, they decided to go along with the plan, even the event seemed to be an understatement for what they had done.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Did you hear what they did~? I can't believe that Italy actually saved us! He's _sooo _kawaii~!" An annoyingly shrill voice called, as her equally annoying friends giggled. They too had heard of Italy's attempts at saving the world, and their love for him, as well as the entire World 8 grew stronger. See, these weren't your normal nation fans. These girls were insane, to the point of wanting to shoot your brains out if you were stuck with them for more than five seconds. Well, maybe less than that, but you get the idea.

"OMG~! You'll never believe what's happening today!" One of the girls said, as they all followed her to the computer.

"The World 8 is going to be at World Academy? We've got to go! Come on!" With that, they all ran toward a heavily decorated, heavily pink room. It was a big disgrace, really. Posters plastered the wall, ranging from every single Nation they found cute, to a large poster of Edward Cullen with no shirt on, chest sparkling, and lipstick marks all over. To the right of it, another large poster of Bella Swan stood, with the words "BELLA IS TOTES THE BEST!" written in a sickly permanent marker. In the closet, outfits ranging from anime school girls to provocative, attention whore, hookers flooded it, all either with way too much sparkle, or way to much pink. Now you see why they're so crazy? Don't even get me started on the vanity...

Every girl took her pick in outfits, then began crowding around a large mirror, applying makeup, (and possibly fixing their oh-so perfect, silky, shiny hair. Did I also mention they were either making sure they looked as slutty as possible, and *COUGH**COUGH* stuffing their bras to actually hold a par to Ukraine?) Once they had finished, (_hours later, mind you,) _they'd set out for the school, almost certain they'd catch the World 8's eyes. Well, you could say that, but then again, do you _really _think they'd fall for them?

"Like, why aren't they paying any attention to us? This is like, sooooo bad. Even America's not looking at me!" One of them whined as a few unknown countries walked past them.

"Don't they see how perfect and beautiful we all are?"_  
_

"What the hell?" Screeched what you could call the leader of these girls. Standing a few yards away, was indeed the World 8, and a couple of other nations. Normally this wouldn't have bothered them. However, these weren't just ordinary nations. They were all _girl _nations.

"OMG! They aren't supposed to be with them! They're supposed to be with us!"

They watched as they conversed with them, as if they'd been friends for years. Russia literally even blushed around one of them. _Blushed! _Things were about to get serious if those icky plain girls didn't back off on their boyfriends.

"They broke our hearts, and now, they're_ all _going to pay! Every last one of them! Come on, I have a plan!"

They headed back home, and began formulating their revenge. Now they had to wait for the perfect time. World 8, you should sleep with your doors locked at night. You've pissed off some very annoying girls...

**A/N**

**As promised years ago, here is a short edit to chapter 2 c:. I know it sucks. I rushed. :P. Say thanks to MissSerendipity1235, (aka Toki :3) for requesting this. I wouldn't have done anything if nothing was said xD (Yeah, I'm lazy like that...) The Sue's will be making their first formal appearance next chapter, as well as everyone's first day of school with the bigger nations :D. Until next time~**

**xxx-SerenityColtheart **


	3. The Story Begins!

The halls of the prestigious World Academy were silent, as it's newest students were engaged in various activities. Meanwhile, a certain student, quietly wandered the halls, not wanting to be caught.

Sure, she was a pretty decent student, but why did it matter? She'd learned pretty much everything there was about being a country, but they insisted, that before she was to even set foot in said country, she'd complete all the necessary education, but that's a completely different story.

Suddenly, the sound of the bell blaring quickly broke her out of her thoughts, making her jump up in shock. The day was finally over, and she'd somehow managed to survive, undetected. Yes, she'd most definitely get a mouth-full when they came back to school on Monday, but she didn't care. This was her time. She then stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw a few of her classmates heading for another classroom.

Sighing in defeat, she followed them. They had a World Meeting today. At least this wasn't as bad as school, and that counts, right?

She hurried into the room, just as she heard another nation shout "Aleighna Sinclair!" Smiling, she took a seat, and waited for the others to join the room.

* * *

_~Isabella~_

My eyes darted across the room as I noticed a flash run inside the room. I gave the girl a quiet nod, and turned back around, just as a few more nations arrived. I felt a bit relieved that it none of the actual World 8 came. Sure, some of them are pretty okay, but honestly, we'd never get anything done when they were here.

We'd had the room set up to look like an actual World Meeting. Out of all the other Nations-to-be, we'd been seen as the group with the most potential, so we'd had more interaction with Nations than anyone else in the entire school. We'd even been to a few real World Meetings, and were even taught by some of the nations themselves. All-in-all, it was pretty freaking amazing.

"Okay, dudes, time to get this meeting started!" Cali, the human representative of California shouted, already making her way to the front of the room.

"Finally, I can't wait to get out of here." Paris, or better known as Kailey, stated, giving everyone a stone-cold glare, while Eloi laughed. Cali rolled her eyes and continued speaking.

"Alright, so does anyone have a topic to discuss? We really just can't sit and argue for the next half-hour." I said, my patience quickly lowering.

"Hey, remember when the world was invaded by those weird white things? What were they called?" Cali asked, directing the question toward all of us.

"I think they were called the Pict, if I'm not mistaken." Lizzie, the human persona of Morocco answered.

"I can't believe all they were after was a marker!" I shouted, while the entire table shook their heads.

"Seriously, didn't they have, like, a Staples or something?" Aleighna questioned, causing some of the nations to laugh.

"I can't believe that weakling Italy managed to save everyone. Hard to believe someone of his stature could do something that big." Kailey retorted.

"C'est vrai, mais vous ne pouvez pas sous-estimer tout le monde...*" Eloi commented. It was true, from what we've seen, and heard from other nations, Italy was probably one of the weakest. The same was said about his brother, Romano , but from what Spain's told me, he seemed pretty okay...

"If they were supposed to be completely plain, how come whenever they tried to change something into a Pict, all these colors would randomly be there?"

We all began making comments on the incident that happened not that long ago. Some were well thought out, while others were just completely idiotic. We'd gotten so deep into conversation, none of us realized that we'd well gone over the set aside time limit. I felt that one of us should have said something, but no one seemed to be interested in leaving. After awhile, the topic changed from the Pict, to our opinions on other countries.

"Okay, so what's the deal with Sweden? Why does he go around calling Finland his wife?" I asked, not completely getting why he'd do that. "Are they secretly married?"

"Probably. Poor Finland though. I'd end up killing myself under all that fear." Aleighna nonchalantly said.

"What about Fr-"

"Finish the sentence, and your death will be on my hands." Kailey said, giving Cali a stare. She swiftly walked away, and hid behind one of the desks.

"Hé, calmez-vous, Paris. Peut-être qu'elle a dit quelque chose de gentil au sujet de votre cher frère.*" Eloi snickered, while she turned away.

"I really don't understand what you guys see in him." Morocco grimaced. "He's a big pervert." Thankfully, Paris didn't hear, much more interested in something else.

Just as we were going to continue the conversation, we were cut off by France, who just so happened to come for his sister, along with whoever else decided to come with him.

"Big Brother France, is it time go already?" Paris blushed, running off toward the blonde nation. Once she was gone, the rest of us stared.

"Belarus much?" Morocco asked, before she got up to go. "See you guys tomorrow."

Cali, myself, Eloi, and Aleighna were the last ones left. Since she had relations with America, it would make sense that Cali would be the next to go, considering the fact that we'd already began to hear him, and she was already packing her stuff up.

"Good meeting today, guys. I hope tomorrow is this fun." She said, as she headed out the door. Seeing that there would probably be nothing better to do, the three of us left, hardly saying anything to each other.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

As the young nations left the school, a group of girls stood from very far away, watching them from a distance. These girls, however were not normal people, like you and I. These girls, were considered to be different. And no, not different to the point where its okay, different to the point where you can't even describe it without killing every single brain cell you have.

These girls were the infamous, Mary Sues.

Now, these weren't just any Sues, they were apart of an elite group of Sues. A group so moronic, and brain dead, the author was told she couldn't go into much detail about it.

Why were they watching the countries? No one really knew. Was it because everyone liked them a hell of a lot more than they liked the Sues? Or was it for another reason? Either way, they were up to something ridiculous, so it doesn't really matter even.

"Those stupid nations are gonna get it _soooooo _bad!" A sue whispered, while the rest emitted a chorus of annoying giggles. "We just have to wait until Monday..."

* * *

_~World 8 + Austria, Spain, Prussia, Romano~_

"Okay dudes, since I'm the hero, I declare that we begin talking about whatever it is Britain called us here for!" America shouted, causing the rest of the nations to either roll their eyes, or place a hand against their foreheads. Just as he was about to continue further, he received a curt smack to the back of the head from England.

"Shut up, git. So now that I'm here, we can begin the meeting. Now I know you've all heard of the World Academy, considering the fact that most of us have already graduated, correct? Well, you've been requested for a specific reason. Along with our normal duties of running our nations, we also must mentor a group of students individually, due to their success in school already." As he spoke, his face had a look of disgust. Other nations soon followed on.

"Dude, do you know how awesome this is? Now I can teach some kids to be hero's too!"

"Psh, it may be awesome, but not as awesome as the Awesome Prussia."

"You will shut your mouth! It's quite clear that if you're picked, those children will die of stupidity before anything."

"Ve~~ Fratello, I get to teach some kids! Won't that be fun?"

"Honhonhon~ I hear the group we're assigned to has many beautiful, teenage girls in it."

"As long as none of them are like Belarus, everything will be okay, Da?"

"Like anyone can be as bad as her, aru."

"Romano~! Maybe we can work together on this, no?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany shouted, causing a sense of deja-vu, and the entire table to fall silent.

"England, proceed on giving us our assignments." He continued, while the Englishman gave him a nod.

"They seem to be grouped based on their location. Surprisingly, America has the largest group out of all of them."

"What? Are you serious? Dude, that rocks!"

~_America~_

_Cali/California_

_Lucie/Minnesota_

_Abigail/Pennsylvania_

_Brittany/West British Florida_

_Marlina/Maine_

_Margo/Alabama_

_~England~_

_Brittany/West British Florida_

_~France~_

_Eloi/ Belle Île_

_Kailey/Paris_

_~Russia~_

_Isabella/Greenland_

_Johan/Faroe Islands_

_~Japan~_

_Toki/ Nagasaki_

_~Austria~_

_Cassandra/Vienna_

_~China~_

_Rebecca/Conanly_

_~Other~_

_Lizzie/Morocco_

_Pace/Australia_

_Adrijana /Croatia_

_Aleigha_ /_Country Unknown._

"Wait a minute, why are some of them listed twice?" America asked, noticing that _'British West Florida' _appeared under both his and England's names.

"I don't really know. I guess I'll take her, and leave you on your own with your group. As for the other countries, those are your assigned nations for Monday. Don't forget. For the four listed as other, you'll have to decide among yourselves who you're taking. If anyone's interested, I know some of them will be having a meeting tomorrow. That would be an opportune moment to see what you're up against. Meeting adjourned."

The nations began to split apart, some partially excited to meet whomever it was that they were working with, others dreading it. Would they really be up for it? Seeing as how they all did crazy things every day, this seemed to be nothing. Then again, a good majority of them were girls. _Teenage _girls. Teenage _high school _girls. For all this, they really should have to pay every single one of them extra.

* * *

_~Cali~_

After the meeting at school, America had to go to a meeting of his own, which was totally fine by me. I mean, hey, he was a pretty big country and whatnot, and who would want to let the rest of the Nations down? Once I arrived home, I noticed I was the only one there, which made it even better. Not that I didn't love my family already, but the free time alone was something I'd desperately wanted.

Rushing to the kitchen, I grabbed the biggest box of Popsicles I could find, and ran up to my room. Throwing the icy sweets on the bed, I looked through my bookshelf, searching for a good movie to watch, when I couldn't, I decided to just watch t.v until both my sister, Marlina, came back from visiting Canada, and America came back from his meeting. Knowing how they all were, it'd probably take a good fifteen minutes before they all cracked, and Germany got them to shut up and finish.

After awhile, I got bored of it, but I didn't turn it off. I was too interested in our conversation at the meeting earlier. How cool would it be to get to save the world from aliens? I'd get to be a real hero, and probably and even better one than America. Of course, such threat would have to be much bigger than the Pictonians. Maybe, the Pict crossed-over with something else? Wait, scratch the alien thing. Wouldn't want to hurt Tonny's* feelings!

I decided to give up on that dream, once I heard America slam the door open. This meant one of two things. He was either, one, extremely happy about something, or two, extremely pissed off. I went downstairs to investigate.

"Dude, dude! I have the greatest news in the whole entire world to tell you!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little kid. I turned my head. He either did something completely pointless, or actually had something important to say.

"What happened?" I asked, allowing him to continue.

"Okay, so you know how you, and most of your friends go to World Academy? Well Britain said that the principal said that he wanted a few of us to go down to the school on Monday."

"And? This is good news because? You've been at the school before."

"Because! He said that he wanted us to mentor a few of the students!"

"Mentor? Oh wait, does that mean we get to have you as a teacher or something?" I asked, feeling his excitement.

"Exactly! Isn't this great?" He smiled, while I nodded.

"Wait 'till I tell Marlina about this! She's going to be so pumped!"

We began sitting around the kitchen table, eating the previous popsicles from before. It was pretty fun, really. We started making plans for the following week, and he even gave me a few, 'before-class,' lessons, just so Marlina and I could be ahead. I knew it was kind of mean, but sometimes, it felt good to be right. Once we heard her set foot in the door, it was a repeat of the previous, and all three of us couldn't have been happier. For the moment, we wouldn't have to listen to those boring teachers drone on about things we'd already knew about. For once, we could actually have a chance at being completely awesome nations.

* * *

~_Aleighna~_

I utterly dreaded the walk from the school, to my parents house. It was hard to even call them parents. The word gave me a pained feeling in the roof of my mouth whenever I tried saying the word._Ugh let me stop before I drone on about something stupid. _Was it just me, or did I complete hate going home?'

I was completely thankful when I remembered that neither one was going to be home tonight. Smiling mentally, I quickly made a left turn, and rushed to the large apartment complex on the other side of the city. Grabbing a pair of keys from my pocket, I unlocked the specified door, and threw my stuff on the couch, somewhat happy to be in one of my favorite places.

Because I was no longer considered a child, I had bought my very own apartment. However, I seemed to be the only one who knew about it. This was the only place I could escape to, whenever things got too bad. Lately, I'd been finding myself coming here more often than I'd normally would, which was a bit shocking. But like I said before, once I really looked at it, nothing seemed to be wrong with it.

I debated whether or not to talk to anyone else from the meeting. Deciding that it would be best to let them all go about their lives, I signed on to my computer, and began looking through my messages on my school-given account. There wasn't anything new, but a post from Cali surprised me.

_Can't wait for Monday! We all get Nation Teachers! :D _**~ With Aleighna Sinclair, and others.**

I groaned. What were they thinking?

* * *

~_Eloi~_

Today's meeting wasn't as bad as I thought. Sure, I was still only able to talk to Paris again, but I can't complain. At least it wasn't as bad as some of our previous meetings. Just bringing them up make me cringe. Seeing that I had nothing else to do, I decided to go online, to further discuss everything we talked about from the meeting.

Paris, Aleighna, Cali, and Morocco were online. Smiling to myself, I sent a quick message to Kailey.

_"Bonjour, Paris. Quoi de neuf?*"_

"Hello, Eloi. What do you want?"

_"Juste dans l'ambiance pour une conversation ... Puisque vous êtes la seule personne qui comprend parfaitement le français, j'ai pensé vous parler.*"_

_"True, true. Did you hear what Cali posted? Apparently, we won't be seeing our normal teachers anymore."_

_"Et pourquoi est-ce?*"_

_"Something about a request from the principal stating that they want the best students to be assigned to actual countries. Why am I even telling you this, can't you read?"_

_"Honhonhonhon.~ Pas besoin d'être grossier, ma chérie*"_

_"Ugh, stop it. You'll never be like France. Stop trying to copy."_

_"Vous savez que vous l'aimez.*"_

The rest of the conversation pertained to random topics, like who we thought we were assigned to, what we'd be doing, and why did they request this. After awhile, Aleighna and Morocco joined our chat, throwing in their own opinions and ideas. Soon enough, it was well past midnight, and we were all half-asleep. Bidding the girls goodbye, I signed off, and began pondering everything we discussed.

_Si je me jumelé avec Paris ... Très Magnifique.*_

_Translations:_

_Hello Paris, What's up?_

_Just in the mood for a conversation. Since you're the only one who can speak French perfectly, I decided to talk to you..._

_Why is that?_

_No need to be rude, dearest._

_You know you love it._

_If I get paired with Paris... Very Magnificent._

* * *

_~Lizzie~_

_Can't wait for Monday! We all get Nation Teachers! :D _**~ With Aleighna Sinclair, and others.**

The post really caught my attention. Would we really get to have actual Nations teaching us at school? I'd never been happier in my life. Even though I'd been in World Academy for such a short time, I'd already began imagining what it'd be like after I graduated. I've wanted to become my own independent nation for my entire life, and the dull atmosphere of a majority of the teachers was just killing me. Seriously! How do you expect kids to learn if the teachers can't teach?

I checked the nations actual pages. None of them really said anything new, except the fact that they'd had a meeting. I was becoming pretty anxious. I really wanted to find out who'd I'd paired up with. Would it be a Nation that I'd like? Would I be with anyone else? Would I be alone? There were so many unanswered questions.

I finally decided that I'd get some answers at the next World Meeting, that just so happened to be tomorrow. With most of them going, especially Cali, we'd be able to get whatever we wanted to know out of her. As I shut the computer down, I started to think, even harder about the subject. I really, really, _really_ didn't want to get someone I didn't like as my teacher.

Then again, would it matter? Because I was doing so well as a freshman, they'd probably let me change it if I had any problems. After a few silent moments, something finally hit me. Two words. Arthur Kirkland. It was no surprise I was secretly attracted to him, but I decided to keep it a secret from everyone else. He was a few years older than I was, but on the bright side, he wasn't old to the point where a future relationship was impossible. I know it's pretty stupid, but can you blame me?

I sighed as I thought of the possibilities that could happen on Monday. Why did it have to be Friday night? I seriously couldn't wait for this weekend to be over, and school to begin again. It too much strength, but I finally managed to get myself to sleep, pushing the next Meeting toward the back of my mind. _Don't worry, Lizzie, it will come soon enough. Trust me._

* * *

_~Kali~_

I sighed as I turned off my computer. It was nearly one in the morning, and I couldn't sleep at all. I smiled, knowing that France would still be awake. Creeping up the large, spiral steps, I nearly had a heart-attack when I noticed his door was wide open. And he was shirtless.

"Oh mon dieu." I whispered to myself, before I lunched toward him, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Ah, ma chère petite. Tell me, what're you doing up so late at night?" He asked, his eyes literally piercing through my freaking soul. Good god, he was driving me crazy.

"Just staying up." I answered, running a hand through his hair. He smiled, which mentally killed me. Why didn't he see how perfect we were for each other?

"Honhonhonhon~, I can see you're taking what I've taught you well." He pointed out, as I was still pinning him down to the floor. I smirked, tightening my grip on his wrists.

"I've clearly learned from the very best."

"Very true, but even a master can outwit his students." France laughed. In a matter of seconds, I was relinquished from my spot, as he was now above me.

"Typical big brother."

He leaned in closer, his gaze locked against my eyes. I blushed, as my face grew hot. Finally, he'd seen my way of things. I was only granted a few seconds of victory, as my lips were met by the very welcomed lips of France. He then picked me up bridal-style, and then-

I woke up.

"Fuck." I sighed in disgust. I could count on one hand the amount of times I'd been able to finish that dream. I'd been determined to make it a reality, but the only thing on my mind was to get another couple hours of sleep. It was almost six-thirty, and I had to be up by nine if I didn't want to be late for the meeting. That, and I could get a glimpse of France before it was time to go. Relieving the pressure from the back of my eyes, I fell on my pillow, letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

~_Cassandra~_

Saturday morning, way too early.

Since the last World Meeting ran l was the only one awake. Well, from what I was hearing, I think Hungary was tending to a half-asleep Austria, but other than that, I knew neither of them were going to be up for awhile.

Seeing this as the perfect moment alone, I decided to not let it go to waste. Quickly, I ate an apple, then made my way to the all familiar music room. I'd fallen in love with this, and had been visiting it since, well, practically everyday.

Because I was highly interested in music, I was given the room as a birthday present. Sure it had the basics, a piano, and as much filled and blank sheet music as my heart desired, but I had my eye on something much different. A Stradivari Viola.

I smiled as I spotted the instrument, gently picking it up by the neck. I ran my fingers along the finely crafted backboard, then turned my attention to the smooth chin-rest and the delicate fingerboard and bridge. This instrument was my life, no, my child. If something were to happen to it, I'd panic.

It was amazing how Austria'd even gotten this for me. This was probably one of my favorite stories growing up. Because the craftsman who actually made the instruments lived in Italy, he had an advantage. During one of his days off, he visited the country, and asked a very big favor of both North and South Italy. Because he'd practically raised him as a child, Feliciano agreed, going as far as having it custom made. Once Austria returned, it happened to be the night before my fifth birthday. You couldn't believe my reaction once I laid eyes on the thing. Ever since that day, I'd been focusing my studies on it, never missing a single lesson with Roderich. Soon after, I was able to teach myself, and excelled greatly. I was almost even as good as he was...

I pulled a stand and a chair toward me, and secured the instrument in rest position under my right arm. Grabbing a large folder of music I kept away neatly on my bookshelf, I scanned through it, looking for a good piece to play. I finally decided on 'Viola Concerto D, Opus 1.' Quickly rosining my bow, I placed the selected piece on the stand and adjusted my instrument. When I was comfortable, I looked at the music, and began to play.

I was completely absorbed into the song, that I didn't realize that both Hungary and Austria walked in, standing together in the doorway. It was strange, really. Even when I paused to follow measures of rest, I wasn't aware of their presence. As I finished, I heard a sound of applause, alerting me that they were there. Hungary walked over to me, while Austria stood in the corner, smiling.

"Sounding more like Austria everyday." She gushed. I nodded, placing the instrument down on the chair. Hungary picked it up, examining it.

"Wow, you've taken such good care of it."

"It's my entire life, you know."

Just as we were about to say something else, a large popping sound emitted from the room. My smile faded, as I realized what it was. One of the strings from the Viola had broken, meaning the bridge had shifted.

"Oh, crap." I whispered, as Austria left his spot from the doorway, and cradled both the instrument, and the currently dangling string.

He then went to his own music room, with myself and Hungary in tow. It was pretty amazing how serious he'd get when it came to any of our instruments, this case being much more important, due to the value of the thing. I watched as he re-tuned each string, removed the bridge, replaced the broken string, then re-positioned the bridge. Once he was finished, the look on Hungary's face was priceless. Austria had to laugh at this.

"Alright Cassandra," He started, handing the instrument back to me. "We have something to tell you."

"Is it bad?" I asked, knowing far too well how things could get when Austria got mad. He shook his head.

"Remember how we've been telling you about that school, World Academy?" Hungary asked, while I nodded. "Guess whose attending starting this Monday?"

My eyes went wide for a second, when I realized what she'd said. I was finally on my way to becoming a country. Nothing else could be going better.

* * *

~_Lucie~_

It was no surprise that'd I'd been the only one awake that morning. With either a night of hard partying, or a late meeting, they'd usually be deed asleep right now.

It was about ten-thirty when I heard my phone go off in the otherwise quiet house. Removing it from the counter, I unlocked it, and saw it was a call from America. I missed it by a few seconds, so I pressed 'return call,' to see what was up.

"Lucie! Dude! You'll never, ever believe what just happened!" He shouted when he finally picked up the phone.

"What?" I asked, knowing far too well that'd he'd never attempt to call me this early, without having something pretty important to say.

"You're going to World Academy! Isn't this great?" I nearly dropped the phone. He wasn't serious, was he? World Academy was one of the best schools out there, specifically for Nations. For a good part of my life, I'd been strictly attending normal schools to no avail. Thankfully, having America as a relative really had its perks. No longer would I be forced to learn things that were pretty pointless in the eyes of a nation.

"How'd you manage to pull that off?" I said, after my excitement had worn down.

"It's obvious. I'm the hero, and you can never deny one!"

"That, or you just asked nicely and they agreed."

"Hey, no fair!"

I laughed. America could be such a child sometimes.

"Before I forget, California, Pennsylvania, and Maine are also going there too. Since it's a change, maybe the three of you could meet up and get your uniforms and stuff?"

"That'd be great. Can you tell them for me?"

"Fine..."

After a quick goodbye, we hung up, and I let excitement take over once more. Not only was I attending a new school, other States were going too! How cool was this? I heard my phone vibrate, with a text from America, saying that California was on her way, and that we'd stop and get Pennsylvania while we were out. I confirmed the message then ran upstairs to my room and swiftly got ready. I could already tell this day was going to be awesome.

* * *

~_Abby~_

My day started slowly. It was the same routine thing I'd been doing every weekend. Wake up, take a shower, brush my teeth, and head downstairs for breakfast. Sure, it wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, but I didn't complain. Seeing that the weather was nice, I decided that I'd check up on my large garden outside, or even try and go hiking. This all changed when I heard loud knocks pounding on the door.

"Abby! It's California and Minnesota! Open up!" Cali shouted, while I smirked.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Didn't you get our messages? I said to be ready!" Cali gasped, once they were both inside.

"What messages?" I asked, feeling my face go read when I heard my phone vibrate. Cali and Lucie gave me amused looks, as ran toward my room.

A few minutes later, I was dressed, and ready to head out with them. We all piled into Cali's car, before she began gushing over some sort of news she'd just told Lucie.

"God, I can't believe we're all going to the same school! This is going to be great!" Lucie exclaimed, as Cali nodded.

"I know, right? Who would've thought that America could get both of you into World Academy?"

Wait a minute, did she say both?

"Cali, don't you mean just one? I'm not even in World Academy..." I said, as she gave raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't tell you, did we? You and Lucie, you're going to World Academy with me on Monday. America set it up. We're buying all your stuff today!" Cali said, while I tried piecing together what she'd told me. Finally, I realized what it meant. No longer would I have to be stuck in some boring, ordinary school for Mortals. I was moving on to bigger and better things.

"So, what store should we hit first?" Lucie asked, once we pulled out of the driveway. We sat in thought for a moment, before I finally had an idea.

"What about the mall? It's has pretty much everything we'll need, plus we won't have to go all over." I suggested, while both girls nodded.

_Things are really looking up_, I thought, as we drove the entire way to the specified destination.

* * *

~_Adrijana~_

_Just a few more chapters to go. It's sad, really. I didn't think it would end like this,_ I thought, as I was fully engaged in a new novel I'd bought a couple of days ago. It was amazing, and I hadn't been able to put it down at all since I'd gotten it. I'd even find myself waking up with my head buried in the last chapter I'd read! Thankfully, the book happened to be in a series, so not all hope was lost.

I gave the book a break, and headed onto my computer, frowning when I noticed my email. Nothing seemed to be new, and whatever was, ended up being something completely useless. Why were most of my contacts such idiots? Just as I was about to sign off, a new email arrived. I was a bit skeptical toward opening it at first, but I gave in, and decided taking a look at it. When I clicked it, a large, formal, type appeared, immediately catching my eye.

_Miss Adrijana Kovač,_

_Welcome to World Academy!_

_Due to successful completion of the admissions process, as well as a recommendation from a current student, you are now apart of the World Academy Alumni! You will also become recognized by other students, and the rest of the nations as Croatia, your current land. As well as taking part in typical classes, you will also be exposed to a wide array of other Nations, which will enrich your own experience as a country, by gaining allies, learning about the rest of the world, and, even taking part in mock and real World Meetings!_

_Beginning this Monday, you will no longer have to attend a Mortal public school. Aside from that, World Academy is also offering you a full scholarship, which will help pay for the optional living arrangements on the campus, as well as any other expenses you'd find yourself needing. You will also be receiving a kit, put together by the school, that will aide you in your first few days here at the Academy. In addition, you'll also be rewarded with the same benefits each and every Nation has. What an opportunity!_

_So, without further ado, we'd like to congratulate you once again for your achievements, as we are one of the toughest schools to get into, as well as welcome you into our school community._

_Signed_

_~Head of Admissions._

A grin was plastered on my face. For months, I'd been waiting for this letter. I already knew I was perfect for World Academy, however I didn't think they'd take such a long time to respond to me. As I re-read the email, I noticed something strange about it. A_recommendation from a student? Who'd recommend me? _I thought, as I placed the email back in the inbox, and noticed a second new email, from Lithuania.

_Adrijana,_

_Hope you found the email from World Academy. You really deserve having a chance to attending here. Anyway, can't wait to see you Monday..._

_-Toris._

I playfully rolled my eyes. Although he wasn't much with words, he was pretty sweet, which was a great quality. Hitting the _'reply,'_button, I thought for a second, before typing out a message.

_Toris,_

_Thanks for the recommendation! Even with my application, I knew I couldn't have done it without you... :)_

_~Adrijana_

After checking for any spelling mistakes, I hit _'send,' _button, I felt pleased. I then began planning the week ahead. What would the Academy be like? Would it be any different than my old school? What were the other Nations like? Most importantly, would I get to see any of the other Nations that I already knew? I knew I could handle this.

Grabbing my phone, I began spreading the news of my impending arrival to everyone I knew who went to that school. For once, I'd finally be able to be around actual Nations. This was just too cool for words.

* * *

~_Rebecca_

_-Saturday-_

_How can I describe this? Different? Maybe. Insane? Probably. Epic? A bit too much, if you ask, but I really have nothing better. I know I might sound like I'm exaggerating, but honestly, who would make something like this up?_

_It all happened not that long ago. My birthday was a few days ago, after finishing up my last year of junior high school. I was finally able to move on to actual high school, something that I'd been anticipating for a while now. However, not in a way such as this..._

_The mail came, which was normal. Me receiving a letter? Not so much. Naturally, curiosity got the best of me, and I opened it before my parents could lay their eyes on it._

_I was pretty shocked at what it was, seeing that one, I was barely an independent Nation yet, and two, I had no idea others knew of this, as well. It was a letter, accepting me to some school I'd never even knew existed. I continued reading it, amazed at how the school was being described. Aside from getting international recognition, I'd also get to work alongside other nations, as well as have a chance to become mentored by one! I could barely contain myself. Not once in my life did I ever expect something this big to happen._

_Once I finished the letter, I smiled, knowing all too well that this was something worth doing. However, seeing that my parents refused to let me do anything that had to do with being a Nation, I decided that it'd be best not to tell them. They'd never allow me to do such a thing anyway._

_Now that that's out of the way, I guess there's a real reason that I'm writing. I didn't want to say anything about it out loud, but I think the safest place to say it would be in here, right? I mean, who'd ever lay their hands on my journal? People wanting a death wish._

_The acceptance letter really got me thinking. Could I actually have a future with one of the Nations? Maybe one of the World 8 members. That'd be... different. Nations, in my opinion, were much more mature than mortals were... Well, not all of them, but a good majority are. They all share one thing in common. Looks. Even though I can't stand some of them, they were all down right freaking adorable. Ugh, get a grip Rebecca!_

_I make myself crack-up. Seriously, why would I want to have a crush on a Nation? Does rejection sound good about now? God, why am I so stupid? I know I shouldn't be so hard on myself about this, but what else can I say? Every single Nation out there is banging down my door, looking for romance? Wait a minute, this is stupid. Since when did my life become some overrated teenage drama?_

_See what I mean? _Hilarious.

_So maybe I stretching the truth a bit. Who even knows? Maybe I'll find someone one day._

_For now, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens._

_Can't wait for Monday..._

_xoxoxo~Rebecca._

* * *

**A/N**

**This took FOREVER to write, I know that. However, it's the thought that counts, right? (; If you weren't included in this chapter, don't worry, I swear, you will be included in the next chapter. As for your OC's Mentor, they can be changed. If you were listed under 'Other,' you can choose to be in the listed Nations, or another one. Same thing goes for if you want to change it. Also, some of you guys listed the same Nations for who you'd like to be paired with. There's no problems with it now, however, if any appear, I'll just PM you. That's all for right now, and I'll (hopefully,) see you Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**If you weren't introduced in the last chapter, don't worry, you'll be in this one. However, I'm changing things up by giving you a completely different introduction, instead of the ones I used before.**

~_World Meeting #2~  
_

_After a night of restless sleep, our five favorite Nations were rudely awakened by the screech of loud alarm clocks, (or in Kailey's case, the sound of her fucking hot older brother telling her to get ready for the next meeting,) in anticipation for the days events. After hearing news that they'd get a chance to work with members of the World 8, and or other Nations, they'd all been dying to have this confirmed, and none could wait until Monday. However, was this all too good to be true?_

* * *

"Dude, I thought you told them ten exactly! Where are they?" America asked, constantly gazing at the clock. In his case, time was ticking away at a painfully slow rate. It was a bummer too, he really couldn't wait to meet some of his new, _'_students,' as he called it. After another handful of seconds passed, he had enough. Why couldn't Britain just use his magic to speed things up?

"America's right, England. It's already past ten, and they still haven't arrived." Germany pointed out, while he just slammed his head into a desk. So they were running late! It's not like World War III was about to happen!

"Ve~ Germany, I hear them~! They're down the hall." Italy exclaimed, as every head in the room turned and faced the door.

"I am hearing them too. We should start the meeting than, da?" Russia asked, as the rest of them filed in the back, not wanting to crowd up the younger Nation's table. Just as they expected, Kailey walked in first, Eloi in tow, followed by Aleighna, Lizzie and Isabella, the three girls deep in conversation. None of them even noticed the presence of the World 8.

"Where the hell is Cali? She's supposed to lead this meeting, isn't she?" Kailey fumed, while the others took their seats.

"She's probably caught up with something. We can just start the meeting without her." Isabella answered, as she walked toward the head of the group. "So- oh my god." Isabella whispered, as Lizzie and Aleighna faced her direction, instantly seeing her shock.

"Ciao~!" Italy began, his eyes going wide, (er, well as wide as someone who keeps them closed can make them,) at the sight of the young, pretty nations. France and Spain soon followed, before getting dragged back by Germany, England, and Romano.

"Italy, this is no time to flirt!"

"Tomato bastard! This is a World Meeting!"

"Wanker! This isn't some club to pick up women!"

Lizzie, Leigh, and Isabella exchanged looks, as Kailey and Eloi were engaged in staring longingly toward Romano and France. They laughed, knowing all too well of the capitol's obsession toward her brother. It was actually pretty cute, but oddly reminded them of Belarus.

"Yes, we know this may be a bit of a surprise, but we were requested by the Principal to observe the meeting." England explained, after the short argument between himself, Eloi, and France died down. The girls nodded, as he continued.

"I don't suppose you've heard of the new format of classes you've been assigned to, have you?"

"Vous voulez dire le même que celui qui a été partout sur le site Web de l'école?*" Eloi snickered, as England rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the very same, Eloi. Anyway, in order to get to know you all better, we've decided to beginning splitting you guys into your groups, once the meeting is over."

The Nations were silent for a minute, before Lizzie spoke.

"We really don't have much to talk about in today's meeting, so why don't we cut to that part?" She asked, the others nodding in agreement, trying to keep in their laughter. They actually had much to say, however, Saturday being their, 'let's make fun of other Nations,' day, they couldn't say much, due to the World 8 standing right in front of them.

"Alright then, America, did you bring the list with you?"

"Oh great, trust the stupid bastard with the list. Smart move." Romano snorted, as England's face grew a bright red.

"Piss off Romano! If I gave it to you, it would've been long gone by now!"

"Ve~ Fratello! Don't make him angry! Germany, do something!"

"Wait a minute! I so didn't loose it, Britain! It's right here!"

The meeting room was now in full chaos. England, Romano, and America were at each others throats, fighting over the list of the nations assigned mentors. The former Axis Powers, Spain, and Austria were trying to maintain the peace, while France, Prussia, Russia, and China looked on, miraculously grabbing popcorn from out of nowhere. The younger nations stared at each other. What were they supposed to do?

Silently walking toward the door, Lizzie and Leigh grabbed the attention of Isabella, Kailey and Eloi. Immediately catching on to what they were doing, Eloi held open the door, while the girls, as well as himself, left the meeting room, any sound being blocked off by the loud yells of the World 8. They didn't speak until they had reached the school's parking lot.

"So, what should we do now?" Isabella asked, while the rest shrugged.

"Maybe we should just go home? It's not like I wanted to hang out with any of you, in the first place." Kailey crossed her arms, as the others took her idea into consideration.

"Yeah, we should get going. They're bound to figure out we're gone soon." Leigh pointed out, as the unmistakable shouts from Germany were heard from outside, causing the students to run out toward their cars.

"Lizzie, I'll drive you home." Leigh quickly blurted out, as the younger nation was already strapping herself in. Isabella, Eloi, and Kailey soon followed, not wanting to get caught. Once they were all out of sight, a call from Isabella confirmed their plans.

"Follow me. The first place they'll look is at home."

As they turned to exit the lot, a glimpse of the World 8, compelled them all to raise their speed, nearly making them crash into the walls. Once they were out of sight, none of them could take it any longer. They all busted out laughing, not caring what the consequences would be. Sure, they'd be given hell, (Well, minus Eloi and Kailey. It's not like France would do anything, to his students, let alone his sister and best friend,) but so what? They were told that they were supposed to have a World Meeting, not sit around and watch grown men argue with each other.

After driving for almost half an hour, they had done nothing but circle around the school, waiting and making sure the Nations were gone. Once they were clear of that, they were out of ideas.

"This is pointless, not only are they going to be pissed at us, but we're wasting time doing stupid crap! If you said you had an idea, why wasn't it a good one?" Kailey yelled, as Isabella shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't want them to see us. Now come on. This is the _real _plan."

"Allégez, Paris. Isabelle est une fille intelligente. Je sais qu'elle pensait de quelque chose de bon.*"

"Ugh, you just better be right, Eloi!" She shouted, before they continued their random drive to where ever it was, Isabella wanted to take them.

_~Translations~_

_You mean the one that's plastered all over the school's website?_

_Lighten up, Paris. Isabella's a smart girl, I know she thought of something good._

* * *

_Cali+Abby+Lucie~ _

We had gotten more than enough things from the mall, and yet, we still weren't done. The thought of missing anything was completely pushed to the back of my mind.

"Abby, this would go great with those shoes you bought!" I said, grabbing a shirt off a rack that went well with a previously bought item. After taking a quick look at it, she smiled, then draped it against her arm, as she began looking for more clothes. Meanwhile, Lucie was browsing for jewelry, while I followed them around, offering my advice, and helping them pick things out. I nearly jumped when I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who'd try and call me now.

"Please tell me that you're nowhere near America right now." Was the reply. It was Aleighna, as well as a few other Nations who I knew from World Meetings. I cringed, realizing that America had forgotten to remind me about the one planned today.

"I'm with Pennsylvania and Minnesota now. Why? What's up?"

"Long story short, the entire meeting was a fail. The Nations started arguing, so we all left, and we're standing in a parking lot right now. Tell me you're at the mall?" I had to laugh at that one. Meetings with the World 8, usually ended up fatally. I was surprised that they'd made it that far without getting caught along the way.

"Good guess. We're here, and America's probably still at the school. You're safe." I responded, as I heard a collective sigh of relief over the phone.

"Great. See you in five."

As we hung up, Lucie and Abby approached me.

"Who was that?" Lucie asked, clutching her bags. Abby did the same.

"A few of my friends from World Academy. They had some trouble with the meeting today, so they came here. Don't worry, they're really nice, and I'm sure you'll all get along just fine."

We left the store, waiting by the entrance as Lizzie, Aleighna, and Isabella strode through, looking back every couple of seconds, almost to make sure that no one was behind them.

"Where's Kailey and Eloi?" I asked, while Lucie and Abby gave the girls shy smiles, and Lizzie began striking up conversation.

"They went somewhere together, though I'm not sure where. Poor Eloi. I hope she doesn't rip his head off..." Isabella shuddered, while Aleighna laughed.

"Hey, she's not that bad. They're relationship is pretty adorable."

"Whatever you say, Leigh."

"Since we're all here, why don't we finish up our school shopping, see a movie, then go out to eat? It'll probably be the highlight of the day." Abby grinned, as we began following her. Just as we walked away from the large doors, I quickly put my phone on silent, and instructed the other states to do the same. We didn't want to risk getting caught by America, or any of the Nations, at that.

The awkward silence was broken immediately after we walked into another store. The girls seemed pretty comfortable around us, which was a pretty great thing in my opinion. Just as planned, as soon as we finished shopping for Lucie and Abby's things, I quickly dropped everything off into my car, and we headed for the theater, hoping that there'd be something decent to watch.

While we waited in line to buy the tickets, Abby almost gave me a heart-attack.

"Uh, Cali? Is that Prussia, France and Spain?"

We all turned around slowly. Sure enough, the group that we fondly noted as the 'Bad Touch Trio,' stood a mere few feet away from the movie theater entrance. I gave out a laugh, happy that it wasn't any of the other Nations. Once I'd actually heard what Abby had said, I almost screamed. Prussia. THE Prussia. Handing the nearest girl the money, I made my way over to them, specifically Prussia, while the other girls groaned. So what if I had a tiny crush on him? They could suck up their dislike for the guy just this once, right?

* * *

~_Bad Touch Trio~__  
_

_So, we've covered the first group, now what's next? Time for the new kids. Obviously, they haven't had much contact toward the other Nations as our previous students did, unless of course, they were already related to one of them. Since most of them have already been accepted into World Academy, now all that's left is introducing them to said countries! Huh, I wonder how this'll work out, seeing as though most of them are pretty pissed off toward the past incident..._

The Meeting room was deathly silent, as each nation stared in amazement, wondering how they didn't see the young Nations leave the room. Sure, they had a reason, but seriously? Leave in the middle of a meeting? Defiantly not awesome. Then again, I'd leave too if I had to sit and watch the rest of the un-awesome countries talk about themselves.

"This is all your fault, Britain! If you and Romano didn't start arguing, none of this would've happened!" America shouted, pointing fingers toward both the Englishman and Italian.

"How the hell is it my fault? If that bloody idiot didn't have his head shoved up Spain's ass so much, then maybe he'd-"

"There is no way I'm up the tomato loving bastard's ass. Maybe if you weren't so paid attention toward France, you'd actually take the time to look after the list yourself!"

"Honhonhonhon~"

"Alright, that's enough! This is the exact reason they left the first time, aru! If you can't get along, then maybe none of you are cut out to be here." China spat, causing the entire room to fall silent again.

"China has a point. Okay, since none of you know how to run a meeting the right way, I guess it's up to the Awesome Me to finish things." I said, as the rest of the room grew silent.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, PRUSSIA." They all shouted, as I flipped them off. It was clear that none of them knew how to run a meeting, but did they have to take all their anger out on the Awesome Prussia? I think not.

"Well, since they've left, why don't we try and see if the other students on the list can make it? We still have them." Austria suggested. England looked furious.

"We could do that if we only had the damn list!"

The arguing continued. Again. Why the hell hold a meeting if you're just gonna sit and yell? Giving small glances toward France, who then managed to pull Spain along with him, we repeated the steps of the younger Nations, completely bored. We were almost caught when Vienna, the adopted daughter of Austria and Hungary rushed past us, with a formally written piece of paper in her hand. Sure enough, it was the list.

"Honhonhonhon~ isn't that Austria's girl?" France asked, as she made her way to the door."

"Si, I think it is." Spain answered, while I put a hand against my forehead.

"Who the hell would bang that music loving prick?" I said, as the others laughed. Suddenly, another group of nations walked past us, and immediately, the meeting room door re-opened. Revealing a beyond furious Austria, followed by an equally upset England and Romano.

"SUCK IT, LOSERS." I yelled down the hall, yanking France and Spain with me.

* * *

_~Welcome to World Academy~_

_A group of younger teenagers filed into the large meeting room, each holding a letter of acceptance from the school itself. It was no surprise that they had gotten into such a unique school. They were nations after all, and a regular high school just wouldn't cut it for them. Where else would they go to learn about how to run their specific countries?_

_This group consisted of some of the best nations, who weren't already enrolled in World Academy. They were unique, special, even. See, they weren't like the rest of the teenagers who attended here. Why? They were newly discovered. Anyway, I'll spare you the multitude of paragraphs explaining how lucky they were, and how crappy life was before they figured out such a thing existed. However, to be fair, I'll just skip to the actual kids. Sound good?_

"Okay guys, this is it!" Cassandra chirped, as the other kids looked on through the room. So this was the renounced World Academy, huh? It didn't seem like much, or rather, what they were all expecting it to be. It looked like any ordinary high school. Yet, it wasn't the appearance that made it stand out, but the actual learning that went on in here. Finally, they'd get a chance to show their individual talents as countries, but why did it have to be on a Saturday morning?

"I know you might have questions, so ask away! I'll be happy to help!" She continued, as the others took some seats. They were pretty surprised by all of this, and were extremely new to it all. The tour wasn't the only thing on their minds, though. Meeting some real Nations was defiantly something they were waiting for.

"England teaches here, right?" A smaller voice asked, as everyone looked to find the speaker. Cassandra smiled, and nodded.

"He doesn't teach per-say, but I know he'll be taking some of you guys in for mentoring. Don't worry, he's not as bad as people say he is."

"What about Japan? I mean, he _is _apart of the World 8..." _  
_

"How about Lithuania?"

The entire room suddenly filled with random shots of specific countries, while Cassandra tried her best to answer each and every question thrown her way. It was driving her insane. She knew she had to keep the room under control, but how could she manage?

"Guys, guys, you'll drive yourselves to madness with these questions! I have an idea! Why don't you each introduce yourselves? You know, so you can each get a better picture of who you'll be with the next couple of years." She suggested, hoping that this would pacify the eager students. To her enjoyment, they accepted, as she cleared the podium, and placed a few pieces of chalk against the black board.

"So, who goes first?" She asked, staring out into the sea of new faces.

* * *

_~Marlina/Maine~_

The room went deathly silent, as everyone just stared at each other. Cassandra looked like she was a few seconds away from pulling her hair out, dropping on the floor, and crying her eyes out. She was a complete mess. Sighing, I made my way to the front of the room, grabbed a piece of chalk, and started writing.

**Maine. **

"I'm Marlina, representative of Maine. I have a sister, Cali who represents California, and obviously, a brother, America. I spend a good amount of time in Canada, and I can't fucking stand Austria. Any questions?" Cassandra looked shocked, which caused the rest of the room to laugh a bit. A hand shot up from one of the girls.

"You're related to America? My brother and I are states!" I smiled a bit at that one.

"That's pretty cool. Which states do you guys represent?"

"I'm Alabama, and my older brother's Texas. I didn't think I'd see any other states here!" I shook my head. It was true, not that many states got accepted into World Academy, mainly due to America's antics during his time spent, but after seeing that not every state were similar to him, they allowed their admission.

"I feel kind of sorry for you two. Being related to America? That would be just awful!" The same voice from before retorted, as Alabama and I turned our heads. "Seriously, he's just a complete idiot! If he would've stayed with Britain, maybe he'd be a bit better..."

"Hate to break it to you, but we're doing just fine without those annoying laws and acts, thank you very much." Alabama smiled, as the girl rolled her eyes.

"England's better, just saying..." She whispered to herself, while we just shrugged our shoulders. This wasn't the first time someone had taken a sting at America, and it would certainly not be the last.

Cassandra, who had reccovered from whatever it was that shocked her, smiled, and lead me away from the podium.

"Wasn't that nice? Thanks for that, Maine! See? You're already making friends! Who wants to come up now?

* * *

~_Pace/Austrialia~_

I held in laughter as the younger nation argue with the states. She had a point there, America was a bit of an idiot, and would probably do better if he followed Britain, but everyone has their own opinions, so who was I to judge? After a few minutes of chatting, Cassandra ushered her off the stage, and looked around the room, possibly for another, 'victim,' as I put it. Seeing that the rest of the room was too shy, I decided to step up.

**Australia.**

"Hey guys, I'm Pace, better known as Australia. Before I continue, I'd like to point out, that if any of you make fun of my accent, I'll kill you. Anyway, I have a younger sister, Tasmania, and that's pretty much it." I said, before a hand shot up.**  
**

"Yes?" I asked, not really wanting to answer any questions at the moment.

"Your Koala Bear, it's so cute!" The girl gushed, motioning toward the small animal in my arms. I felt a sense of pride.

"He's my baby. I couldn't bear to live without him. Do you wanna pet him?" Before I could even finish, she was already up toward the podium, stroking the Koala's head. I smiled, as he stared between me and the girl, somewhat confused.

"I'm Toki," she began. "I represent Nagasaki, and I freaking _love _animals!"

"I can tell. I think he shares the same feelings." I chuckled, as my Koala nuzzled his face into her hand.

"Aw, he's just so adorable! Can I hold him?" I was a bit unsure at first, seeing as how I just met the girl, and the fact that she seemed pretty hyper, but after noticing how gentle and calm she was around him, I just couldn't say no.

"Alright, just be careful with him, remember what I said before."

I carefully placed him in her arms, and instructed her to sit down. She immediately obeyed, grabbing the nearest chair. A few other Nations gathered around, getting small glimpses of the animal, and asking questions such as: _how big is he? Does he get any bigger? Where did you find him? _Cassandra even joined the group, squealing about how cute he was, and how she wished there were some in Austria, and that she could someday visit Australia. I grinned, happy that everyone was so interested in my country. After awhile, Toki handed him back to me, and I returned to my seat, as she took the floor. _  
_

* * *

_~Toki/Nagasaki~_

"Hello everyone! If you didn't already know, I'm Toki! I live in Japan, with coinsidentally, Japan! I have an older sister, named Yuki, who's like my best friend. I'm also pretty open, so you can ask me anything!" I grinned, as Cassandra asked me the first question.

"What's it like living with Japan? He's so quiet, but completely adorable!" The room ushered a small laugh, as I started forming an answer.

"I think it's probably like living with any other Nation, except he's pretty well-mannered, and really put together, you know? Life with Japan and Yuki isn't really bad."

"I've always wanted to go to Japan, but my parents refuse it. I can't even go to World Meetings without getting yelled at." Cassandra stated, rolling her eyes. I looked confused. Why would her parents deny such a thing?

"Didn't you say you were from Austria?" I asked, knowing all too well how strict the country could be.

"Well, kind of half and half. You know, half Austrian, half Hungarian." She answered, proudly. A few snickers could be heard around the room, as she looked to try and point them out. "What's so wrong about that?"

Marlina, Margo, Pace, Brittany, and Johan looked as they were about to die laughing. It wasn't until Cassandra gave them a death glare that they answered.

"So, you're saying Austria's your dad, and Hungary's your mom?" Margo asked, as she nodded, making the laughing grow even stronger.

"Holy crap! That must suck! Seriously, who would bang that piano loving prick?" Marlina said in between breaths, acting completely different then her normal self.

"Maine! That's not very nice. Austria-san could be a-"

"Toki can't even say something that's not an insult toward him! Good one, Toki!"

"Are you guys just gonna make fun of my dad the entire time, or can we just finish this?" Cassandra yelled, forcing the rest of the nations to shut up. I answered a few more questions, before Brittany took my place up front.

* * *

~_Brittany/West British Florida~_

"Hello everyone. I'm Brittany, better known as West British Flordia! Like Cassandra, my father is amongst the nations. He was formerly apart of the Allied Forces, before it spilt and became the World 8. Everyone knows him as Arthur Kirkland, or England! So, anyone have something else they'd like to know?" A few hands shot up.

"Oh, so it's cool to take shots at Austria, but everyone loves England, huh?" Cassandra fumed, as I was about to choose someone.

"H-hey, Cassandra? Austria's not that bad of a person, we just like England a lot better..." Johan started, looking down. This eased her mood a bit, as she ceased ranting and let me finish.

"If Iggy's your dad, who's your mom?" Margo asked, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good question. I grew up not really knowing my mom. That, and he's never told me anything about her. That's something I''d like to know, too." Pace asked the next one.

"Because your father is England, does that mean you're associated with America in any way?" My eyes widened.

"Absolutely not! That stupid American has nothing toward me and my family." I yelled, crossing my arms. Margo looked pretty upset as well, but I took nothing toward it, and continued talking. Suddenly, in the middle of a sentance, the door quickly opened, revealing another teenage nation.

"Sorry I'm so late! I was tied up with something." The girl said, breathlessly.

"Ah, Adrijana, it's fine, really. We were just introducing ourselves. Have a seat next to Johan, 'kay? Then we can get you caught up." Cassandra said, as the girl sat down, causing Johan's face to grow a deep red.

"Hey, Brittany, come here!" Marlina said, as Cassandra was busy talking to Adrijana and Johan. I mindlessly followed, seeing that her, Pace, Margo, and Toki moved their chairs in almost a group formation, facing away from the rest.

"What're you trying to do?"

"Being bored out of our minds. Wanna go through the halls or something? It's not like we'll get in trouble or something." Margo suggested, as the girls nodded.

"But what about Adrijana and Johan? I don't think they'll like being here with Cassa-"

"They'll be fine, so should we do it?" Margo asked once again. I just nodded and went along with it. Not even checking to make sure Cassandra was looking, we headed through the door, leaning up against the lockers several feet away from the meeting room door. I could faintly hear the angry shouts coming from other Nations down the hall. Toki looked around nervously, not wanting to get caught. Pace tried calming the girl's fear.

"Relax, the worse Cassandra can do is tell Austria. You've _seen_ how he is. What's the worst he can do?" Toki smiled.

"I guess you're right, I just don't want Japan to find out about this. I hate seeing him mad..."

"Until we hear the Nations, we'll just hang out here, okay? We swear, you won't get caught."

I couldn't help but feel a bit mischievous. I was not only leaving that stuffy meeting room, without permission, but I was also making friends with other nations. Even if it wasn't in my nature, it felt pretty good. Pretty crazy, huh?

* * *

~_Johan/Faroe Islands~_

"So we have Marlina, Pace, Margo, Toki and Brittany here with us today. You've obviously already met Johan." Cassandra smiled, motioning toward me. I blushed a bit, but knew it wasn't noticable. As Cassandra began catching her up to speed, I just stared. Was it just me, or did the room get completely heated? I sighed inwardly. Even though it was our first meeting, I felt a bit attracted to Adrijana. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going for her just for her looks, I wasn't shallow, I just thought she was a nice person, that's all. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand that annoying socially awkward aura I always carried around with me. Couldn't I appear normal, just this once?

"Johan, what're you doing sitting there all by yourself? Come join Adrijana and I!" Cassandra giggled. I slowly stood up, and followed the girls, praying I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"We were just talking about Monday. Are you excited?" Adrijana said, smiling. I returned the action, and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I couldn't stand my old school." I replied, flatly. Adrijana's eyes flickered with concern.

"What didn't you like about it?" She asked, Cassandra listening in.

_The dreaded question. _I thought. My old school was my personal hell. Whether it was the insults for my personality, my looks, or just for no reason, I couldn't take another minute of it. On top of that, I had basically no mortal friends at all. Everyone there thought I was insane when I said that I was a country. I thought it was the end of the line for me. My luck had changed when I finally met Estonia, who then introduced me to Ukraine and France. When I found out about World Academy, I knew things would eventually get better for me. If only people wouldn't ask about my old school...

"The usual reasons. People were idiots, and none of them were countries." I lied. This seemed to satisfy her.

"I know what you mean. I almost died when Lithuania sent me an application for World Academy. When I got the acceptance letter, I flipped out. It was pretty funny."

I gave her another shy smile, as I wanted to get to know her a little better.

"Which country do you represent?" I asked.

"Croatia, but you've probably never-"

"Didn't you invent the cravat?" She nodded, impressed by the answer.

"So you have heard of it?" She grinned, as I nodded.

"Yeah, but not as much as you..." Adrijana laughed, while I smacked my forehead. Obviously she would know more about her own country! Stupid, stupid, stupid Johan.

"I wouldn't expect you to know that much. Hey, have you ever had Croatian wine? Most people say French is better, but I doubt it." Adrijana sighed.

"I'd kill for some Croatian wine right now."

"Haha, I know right? Except, I don't think they'd let us drink in the middle of a school." She pointed out, making me laugh. I actually thought it was pretty easy to be around Adrijana. Almost as if we had already known each other for a while. We started exchanging facts about our countries. Without warning, Cassandra screamed.

"Where are the rest of the girls! Oh crap, dad's gonna freak!" She stressed, as we ran to her side. Adrijana looked through the small window in the door, and noticed that they were down in a farther wing of the hall.

"Don't worry, they're just down the hall. Should we go get them?" She asked, while Cassandra nodded.

Adrijana left quickly, returning with each teenage nation following behind her. They settled in, as Cassandra pulled out her phone, and typed out a text.

"You'll figure out why we've called you guys up here so early in just a sec." She assured us, as we heard the loud chatter of the World 8 from the hall. We all exchanged looks, somewhat excited for this. What were they planning to do?

* * *

~_Bad Touch Trio & Several Teenage Girls? Someone call 911...~_

"What the hell is she doing?" I asked, looking toward Isabella, Lizzie, Lucie and Abby.

"Beats me. I think she likes him or something." Abby answered, as we continued staring at Cali. She was busy talking to France, Spain, and Prussia, while we were still in the mall's movie theater, buying tickets. Abby and Lucie volunteered to see what was up, while we kept our places in line. Isabella and Lizzie looked on in amusement as the two states investigated.

"You think she's flirting with them or something?" Lizzie asked. We shrugged our shoulders.

"I don't see why, considering the fact that her brother would totally kill her if he found out." Isabella said, while I shook my head.

"Look, let's just get the tickets, then maybe we'll be able to figure out what's taking her so long."

As we inched closer in line, Abby and Lucie returned, along with Cali, Prussia, France and Spain.

"Guess who's here to join us." Lucie said under her breath, as Abby stiffled a laugh.

"Honhonhonhon~ So these are Kailey's friends? She's told me so much about you." France smiled, eying each girl.

"Probably saying how much she hates all of us." Lizzie whispered, as I gave her a silent thumbs up.

"So, why're you guys here?" I bluntly said, crossing my arms. It was one thing if a Nation like Lietchtenstein, or Estonia tried joining us, but those three? That would make things pretty weird, considering the fact that they were notorius for being a bit _too _attracted to people, if you caught my drift.

"Hm, I thought you would ask that. See, we saw how un-awesome things were getting in the meeting room, so we decided to hang out with you guys. It's a hell of a lot better than listening to those other nations." Prussia said.

"Si, we got Kailey to tell us where you guys were." Spain continued, while France nodded.

"So, what're you guys doing?" France asked, while we motioned toward the movie theater.

"Going to see a movie, then going out to eat, you know, the usual." Lizzie answered, while the three looked at each other.

"Is it okay with you guys if they stay with us? I mean, they aren't trying to get caught by the other nations you know..." Cali pleaded, while we all sighed.

"Fine, but if they start anything, they're gone, got it?" Cali assured us that they'd behave, as we bought our tickets, then headed into the actual theater, while we put Cali and the guys in charge of buying snacks. Once we found seats, and they'd caught up with us, I started talking with Lizzie and Isabella.

"So, how bad do you think we'll get it on Monday?"

"Depends, really. Hopefully, none of the guys'll be on their periods that day." Isabella repiled.

"Maybe we should kiss up to Austria's daughter? You know, let her hang out with us, make her feel good, then bribe our way out of this?" Lizzie suggested, as we all laughed. Cassandra wasn't stupid, but it also wasn't a bad plan after all.

"We'll see. Let's just get through tonight, okay?"

* * *

**A/N**

**I AM SO SORRY. It's been almost three weeks, and I haven't posted. Thanks for bearing with my procrastination .. I will try harder to give you the next chapter quicker. I also have a few updates. For those intrested, I have set up a fan page on Facebook, so I could interact with fans more. PM me for the link to that (:. I also for some reason, want to start a collab with someone. Yeah, I don't really know why... Lastly, I did see your entry, Asia in Hetalia, I was procrastinating -.- Again... Random other thing, if you were placed as Unknown on the mentor list, PM me for who you'd like to be your mentor. Thanks again, and see you soon! :D**

**~Seri**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**'Nother Random Update :3. I owe apoligies to Rebecca (RavenpuffsRule) for leaving her out of the last chapter Dx (I felt really bad :c) and Cali (I shall call you that from now on 8D) For fruking up Marlina. I thought'd it be funny if they all gave Austria some hell :D. But in all seriousness, I 'effin love Austria :3, even if no one would bang that music loving prick :D. And, I seriously keep fucking up all the characters now . Excuse the uber crackness. (Which goes to Lizzie because I once again fucked up Morocco Dx) Oh well, I'll still keep writing even if Romano chases after Germany and Prussia admits that there's someone awesomer than he is... (Ever heard of writer's block, but still able to somehow produce minorly entertaining things? Yeah, Me either, yet I've had it ever since I've posted my very first fic a year and five months ago. I'll make it up to you guys, I swear D:) Also, when you finish reading, check out the bottom A/N for something extra :3**

_~Aleighna+Lizzie+Cali+Abby+Lucie+BTT~_

"Won't she get super pissed if you stay out too late, especially since you're around so many chicks?" Lizzie asked, as the Frenchman shrugged.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, she's with Eloi, so I doubt she'll notice~~" He replied, before rejoining Antonio, while Lizzie returned to the two states, Isabella, and Aleighna.

"You'd think she'd give him a curfew or something..." She pointed out, the four girls nodding in agreement. After have knowing Kailey for quite some time, they knew how things could get if her brother did things going against the borderline of what she liked. They only hoped that for France's sake, even if they didn't like him, he'd watch his back.

"Speaking of which, where's Cali? I want to see her living tomorrow." Lucie said, as the girls fixed their gaze on the brunette. Currently, she was walking around the mall, arms linked with Prussia.

"Hey, she could be doing us a favor. You really think I'd kiss up? Please. And why do you say that? Aren't Prussia and America, like friends or something?" Lizzie asked, while the others continued watching.

"Not quite. You know how America's always saying he's the 'hero' and Prussia's always saying he's awesome? Well, they tend to disagree a lot about who's more awesome, and who's more... heroic, if you will." Abby explained, while Isabella and Aleighna made side comments.

"We already know Kailey and Eloi are in the clear. They have France to back them up. Isabella, you could maybe talk to Spain? Guy has a big heart, you know? He wouldn't let England or Germany lay a finger on you, or any of us at that, if he learned that a certain person had feelings for him. If that doesn't work, maybe Lizzie could talk to him? If not, maybe Prussia or even Denmark? Isn't he apart of the Nordic Nations? And don't they have Sweden with them? Get on his good side, and he'll murder someone for even looking at you wrong. Or maybe-" Aleighna started, absent-mindedly going from each girl, to each Nation. She had a point. None of them wanted to risk getting detention, especially when the World 8 was involved. From what they heard, things could get serious if someone fucked up around them.

"Why're you being so scared? What's the worst they can do? Feed us Iggy's cooking and force us to listen to Austria play all day?" Lizzie laughed, but stopped when she actually thought about what she said. "Nevermind that last part. That's punishment in its true form."

"Would you guys relax? It's not like this is the first time something like this has happened. If they do get mad, who cares? Cali can just explain to America what happened, and you'll all be fine. It's not like their out to get you or something." Lucie assured them. Why are " we even talking about them in the first place? Maybe we should change the subject?"

"You know Cali's sister is going to World Academy with us? I hear she's pretty cool." Abby began, as if their previous conversation didn't exist.

"Yeah, I think her names Marlina. I've met her a couple of times. I think we'd all get along nicely with her." Lucie added.

"I hear Austria's kid is going too. God, for her sake I hope she's nothing like her father. I can't stand him." Lizzie groaned, clenching her fists. She and him weren't on very good terms, even though they had barely seen each other.

"No, she's not that bad. Extremely into music, but not bad. Asutria's not a bad guy, either, you just have to avoid things he doesn't like." Isabella commented. As the were about to head into the parking lot, France and Spain, along with Prussia and Cali, came bursting through the malls adjoining glass doors. The trio, upgraded to four looked very pleased.

"Guys, I have some awesome news!" Cali started, ignoring the questioning look from Prussia. "We won't get caught for what happened!"

"How did you manage do pull that off so quickly?" Aleighna gasped, her eyes widening. Cali laughed.

"Simple. We get America, Prussia, France and Spain to be our mentors on Monday!"

"Not to be the killer of dreams here, Cal, but doesn't France already have Kailey?" Abby asked, getting a nod in reply.

Okay, so maybe not France... But we still have Prussia, America and Spain! That'll be fun, right?" She grinned, as the other nations became slightly interested.

"Si, her idea is muy bueno, no~?" Spain smiled. After some thought, the girls agreed with the thought. Lizzie was a bit harder to convinced, due to the fact that she wanted to stay within her preselected group, but gave in after a while. Even though she wouldn't be around whoever chose her, she'd still be around all her friends, as well as a few guys she deemed very attractive.

"So it's settled, we're sticking together. I'd rather stay with you guys anyway."

"Agreed."

"This won't be so bad after all."

"Honhonhon~ I'll try to see if I can get Kailey and Eloi to agree with this. However, I doubt any of your classes will be as interesting as ours~"

"I'll try and get Romano to help with mine!"

"You already have the Awesome Me, so what else coud you want?"

They prepared to leave, the girls, along with Spain and France were ahead, excitedly making plans for the upcoming school week, while Cali and Prussia strayed behind the group, hands still locked together.

"This was really fun, Prussia. Thanks for coming with us, and not busting the girls. It was pretty nice of you to do that."

"Psh, it's just what awesome people do. Even though no one can compare to the Awesome Me, you guys come a bit close." Prussia said, running a hand through his hair. Cali smiled. They slowly followed behind their friends, jumping from topic to topic, and not really caring about what was being said, as long as they were happy. Though Cali wasn't too keen on love, she was being quite the romanticist, especially since she was around Prussia. As they neared the large parking garage, Cali pulled the Prussian to the side.

"What're you d-"

"This is for being so damn awesome."

Their lips met, as she pulled him forward for a kiss. She smiled to herself, as she felt his face get hot, and notice his cheeks turn a shade of red, even more florescent then his eyes. Once they finished, she led him back to his friends, offering him a silent wave, before she, Abby and Lucie entered her car. Lizzie, Isabella, and Aleighna soon followed, as they all headed back to their homes. America is so not finding out about this~! She thought, as she pulled away from the spot, and drove off, her mind replying the kiss over and over again. Tonight was perfect no, awesome. And things would most definitely stay that way, right?

_~The Next Day~_

_[Kailey~Eloi~France]_

God, what happened last night? I thought, as a throbbing pain went through my forehead. I tried shaking the feeling, but it refused to go away. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes for what felt like the billionth time. I groaned once I realized why I felt so crappy. We'd gone drinking, and took things to extremes. We, meaning Eloi and myself. Since the thought of wasting our time in some big shopping district, an American one at that, seemed out of the question, we decided to do something we were used to. Eloi had told me about how 'amazing,' French wine was, and how I 'had,' to try it at least once. France would never let me touch the stuff, so I had to get it another way. He'd taken me to an extravagant vista, which was pretty similar to a nightclub. He bought us a few drinks, and after a while, I became hooked. I drank a little too, much, I'll say that, but that didn't make me an alcoholic, did it? Pushing the thoughts aside, I stared into my vanity, and began making myself look presentable. Once that was done, I began my search for France.

"Big brother, where are you~?" I called, my eyes darting from left to right. I knew he was home. He never stayed out this late on a Sunday. I was about to he call him, when I heard his signature laugh ring out through the house. It sent shivers down my spine, and I actually enjoyed it. Why did he have to be so outrageously freaking sexy?

"Oh Paris, did I wake you?" He asked, once he saw me standing in the hallway. I silently thanked myself that I'd decided to change out of my pajamas, and into actual clothes.

"How long was I asleep?" I said, taking another look around. I didn't check my clock, and I knew neither of us- being myself and Eloi,- didn't return from our night out until around three or so in the morning. I only hoped it wasn't too long.

"Until about right now. I went to check on you earlier, but since you were still knocked out, I decided to let you sleep in~" He cooed, as I smiled. "I didn't think you could become so attaracted to wine, ma cherie~"

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources." He grinned, turning around and keeping his distance.

His sources? He means Prussia and Spain r- Holy fuck.

"That bastard." I hissed under my breath, causing France to fix his attention on me.

"What happened?" He asked, his previous comment forgotten.

"I'm going out again." I responded, rushing past him. He seemed to sense my anger, and grabbed my hand without a second thought, pulling me away from the door and pinning me against the wall. Had I not been so pissed, I would've enjoyed this gesture.

"And where do you think you're going negativity?" France teased. I suddenly felt my anger dissipate once I looked him directly in the eye. God, he is just fucking beautiful. I thought, before I rambled something, which seemed to please him, and resumed leaving the house. As I was about to step out, a knock at the door rang out, immediately stopping me. Who would be here so late in the day? I beat France to the door, only to find none other than Eloi seductively staring back at me. I cringed, and almost slammed the door in his face. Something told me he wasn't just here for France.

"Bonjour, Paris. La France est à la maison?" He smiled, entering the house without even being invited in. I rolled my eyes. Something was starting to get a bit suspicious. Why would he come here for France so late?

"He is, but don't go expect me to find him for you." I said, crossing my arms for effect. I really wasn't in the mood for company, especially when I could be spending time with my brother.

"Très bien, je crois que je vais avoir à régler pour vous, l'amour." Eloi smirked. Physically, I wanted to strangle him, but mentally, I couldn't help but smile. I'd heard he and France were good friends. Since he was a Frenchman, I knew he'd naturally have a way with women, even if they had their eyes set on Francis Bonneyfoy. Oh the irony...

"Just because we hung out last night doesn't mean this is a lasting thing. I only have feelings for my brother and that's it." I scolded, but he didn't listen. Seeing that he learned much from France, he wouldn't go down so easy.

"Toujours la tête sur les talons pour lui, non? Eh bien, je pense que je peux changer d'avis ..."

"Psh, I'd like to see you try."

"Honhonhonhon~ You've finally decided to show up." France called from behind us. Eloi grinned, before going up to his friend's side.

"Wait a minute, so you actually were here for him. What the hell was all that for then?" I asked, directing my anger toward Eloi. France pacified the tension.

"After hearing of what happened last night, I thought it would be a good idea to let Eloi take you out for a second time. Wouldn't that be fun?" I felt my heart drop for a second. Didn't he see that I wanted to be with him? Is he loosing his mind?

"Now go, have fun, and make sure you don't come back late, alright? I want to hear all about it when you get back~" He smiled, leading the two of us out the door.

_What have I gotten into?_

_~Toki+Yuki~_

I smiled, as I sent another online message to Cassandra. Ever since our previous meeting, we'd grown a bit close. Currently, we were discussing our plans for the next day. Since we'd both be starting at around the same level, we'd decided to, as she put it, stick together, and try to make the best out of everything. Even if things got hard, we knew we could handle it. After all, what kind of countires would we be if we let such small things bring us down?

Meanwhile, in another room, my sister, Yuki, was also speaking with a fellow Nation. Along with myself and Cassandra, she was attending World Academy as well, much to our relief. It was nice to have more people I was already familiar with joining me, even if she was older than I was.

Anyway, back to my conversation with Cassandra. Once we were satisfied with our plans, we began going off topic, and started talking about whatever came to mind. I thought everything was going along well, up until Cassandra mentioned Iceland.

_"I wonder who we'll meet at W.A. Do you think Iceland goes there?"_

_"Why wouldn't he? He's a country after all. Excuse me for asking, but why are you so concerned about him? Shouldn't you be focusing more on music lessons or Vienna?"_

_"Well... I can trust you, right?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"He's beautiful, Toki. Drop dead freaking sexy, even."_

_"Seriously?!"_

_"Don't tell me you've never had a crush, before?"_

I stared at my keyboard for a minute, speechless. I felt a little guilty about Cassandra placing her trust in me, while I couldn't trust anyone when it came to my secrets. Sure, there'd be a good chance that Yuki would already be the first person I'd tell, but that was beside the point. What was I supposed to say? Sighing, I decided to trust my instinct and just let her know. She'd already know the consequences if she told, which was highly unlikely, anyway.

_"I've had my share. But that's another story. You like Iceland? What will Austria and Hungary think?"_

_"Simple. What they don't know, won't kill them. Besides, they've been a little preoccupied lately."_

_"Going against your parents? I didn't think you had it in you."_

_"Well, there's a side that they've never seen. About that last question..."_

_"Ravis."_

_"Awww~! Toki, you guys would be so cute together~!"_

_"He'd never notice me. We barely know each other on a first name basis, let alone country to country! Besides, Kiku would_

_freak if he figured that out."_

_"Hmm, what about Yuki? Maybe she can help you out with this?"_

_"You're right. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Hungary."_

_"Fine. Same goes to you. See you tomorrow."_

Shutting down the computer, I left the room in search of Yuki. She'd been through this, and was already a great person to go to for advice. The only down side? I didn't know how she'd react to this.

"Yuki-chan? Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something." I called, once I found the door to her room open. She smiled, then placed up one finger, as if to signal that she'd be with me in a second. After a few moments, she ended her conversation, hung up her phone, and gave me her attention.

"So Toki, what's going on?" She asked, shutting the door to give us more privacy.

"How bad would Japan react if I told him something that he didn't like?"

"That depends on whatever it is you did. You didn't do something that'd make him upset, did you?"

"Not quite."

I explained the previous events, which led her to catch my point. Although the idea of me wanting to be in a relationship with another country didn't sit well with her, she accepted it, and actually felt happy for me.

"So, Latvia caught your attention, huh?" She grinned. "You know, I just got off the phone with him, right? He was just telling me how excited he that we were going to World Academy. Maybe on Monday we could set something up for you guys..."

"Are you serious? Yuki, you'd really do that for me?" Yuki nodded, pulling me into a hug.

"That's what sisters are for, right?"

_~Rebecca+Marlina+Canada~_

My room was deathly silent. No one seemed to be home, except myself, which was pretty normal on Sundays. Though normally, I enjoyed the solitude, it quickly grew boring, and I desperately wanted something to do. My journal was already starting to run out of pages, and would soon join the growing stack of filled up books, if I didn't buy a new one, so no help there. Because I was what you could call a newer Nation, I wasn't recognized as much as the others were, so I barely had any friends who were in the same category. I had to face the truth. I was alone, and bored to death.

After about an hour of laying on my bed, staring into space, I turned to the internet for entertainment. Checking my email was useless, since everything was already read or some pointless newsletter. I signed off, and then decided to see who was on through the World Academy social site. Since the students excelled in pretty much everything they did, the administrators thought it would be appropriate to grant the students access to their own social networking website, made specifically for the Nations. Not only was it a great way to stay in touch when school was out, but it was also one of the best ways to meet new friends, and even talk to well-known Nations. From what I've heard, the kids really enjoyed it, so I once I found out I'd been accepted, I wasted no time in making an account.

Only a few people were online, but none really worth talking to. Kind of a shame, really. I was hoping to meet some others. Ah well.

On impulse, I wanted to see if any of the World 8 members were on. Sure, practically every other nation had an account on this, but I knew quite a handful of the W8, and surprisingly, they weren't as bad as I thought.

None of them were online. Big surprise.

Sighing, I decided to leave. However, a quick glimpse at the box labeled _search_, gave me an idea. Without hesitation, I typed in the first name that came to mind.

_Matthew Williams._

Ultimately, the results were limited to one. Smiling, I clicked the lone picture, and immediately sent a friend request. Although I was pretty new to all of this, I had become quite close to a few nations, like I said before. I only hoped that he'd actually be online. He was, much to my pleasure.

**_You are now friends with Matthew Williams/Canada! Would you like to open a chat?_**

I hit the 'yes,' button, and waited for a few moments as it loaded. _Finally, something to make this day a bit more interesting…_

_"Hi, Rebecca thanks for the invite. I didn't know you had an account…"_

_"I was just accepted into World Academy. Pretty cool, huh?"_

_"I guess so. You'll probably have a much better time than me, though. People will remember you."_

_"Aw L. Don't say that. I remember you. So what if the others can't?"_

_"I guess you're right…"_

**_Marlina/Maine has joined the chat. Say hi!_**

_"Hey Canada~"_

"Hi Maine. Rebecca, this is my friend Marlina. Marlina, this is Rebecca. She's going to World Academy with you tomorrow."

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Same here."_

_"What were you guys talking about?"_

_"Nothing, really…"_

_"I was just bored, and asking Canada about school, that's all."_

_"World Academy's not that bad. My sister, Cali's been going there practically her whole life."_

_"Didn't the Axis and Allies go there at one point?"_

_"Obviously Why else would they be such strong Nations today?"_

_"Does Japan, by any chance, still go there?"_

_"Technically, he doesn't. He still comes by to teach, and I think Toki and Yuki are going there."_

_"Toki and Yuki?"_

_"Think of them as Japan's little sisters."_

_"He has sisters? I never knew that."_

_"Didn't America tell you already, Matt?"_

_"Not that I remember…"_

_"Marlina, why are people so mean to Canada? He's not even a bad person."_

_"They just are. Well, we're not mean to him, and neither is Japan, Italy, and occasionally Cuba, once he realizes he's not America."_

_"Japan's nice to everyone he meets. Toki and Yuki are lucky to have him as a brother."_

_"Someone sounds a bit _too_ loving of Japan."_

_"Marlina, leave her be. Maybe she just thinks highly of him, that's all."_

_"Hey, she knows I'm teasing, right, Rebecca?"_

_"Ha, right."_

We ended up talking for a few hours, which eventually killed off my boredom. Marlina's words kind of got to me, though. Yes, it was somewhat true that I found Japan to be really adorable, but that was about it. (Okay, so maybe there was more to that, but what else was I supposed to say?)

Sighing once more, I flipped through my journal again, and then counted the money in my purse, just about ready to buy another one. Hopefully, I wouldn't fill it so fast, this time.

* * *

_~Aleighna+Lizzie +Lucie+Abby~_

I walked along the hardwood floor, making sure nothing was missed. It was late Sunday afternoon, and here I was, cleaning my apartment, while most of my friends were either out, or hanging around other nations. Throwing the cleaning supplies to the side, I fell onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I desperately needed a distraction from everything. School was becoming a major pain, and my personal life wasn't the best either. Scrolling through my phone, I sent texts to the only three people that could withstand my actions.

As I waited for their replies, I decided to see if Lizzie was outside. Her own house wasn't far from my apartment complex, so we'd usually end up seeing each other whenever we grew bored. Even though I'd already sent her a message, I still wanted to walk over. Besides, it would kill some time, and hopefully, Lucie and Abby would've answered by then.

Grabbing my keys and placing my phone in my pocket, I left the apartment, locking the door behind me. Once I made the moderate trek down the stairs to the actual patio, I quickly made my way down the street, and toward the specific house. Since Lizzie lived in a pretty high reputation neighborhood, it was pretty easy to get lost. Thankfully, from our frequent visits, I knew her address by heart, as did Lizzie. _  
_

I only had to hit the doorbell a few times before the young nation answered.

"How did I know you'd show up?" She grinned, before stepping out next to me.

"I needed to get out of that hell-hole. As much as I hate it, I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow. This weekend has been going on forever, and I can't stand it."

"At least you have your own house. Only four more years until I can move out. Living with my parents sucks." Lizzie scowled, as I nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that. You're always free to escape to the apartment if you want. The offer still stands." I smiled. "Oh, hold on, they answered me."

"Who?"

"Lucie and Abby. I figured that we could all do something together. I don't even care what we do, as long as we have fun."

"True that." Lizzie said, as we returned to my apartment, however, we didn't go inside. Instead, we went to the parking lot, to get my car. Once we were in, I sent a quick text to both Lucie and Abby, making sure they were both ready. Once they ensured that they were, I pulled out of the driveway, and onto the streets.

_~Later~_

"Alright, so what're you planning to do?" Abby asked, once she and Lucie were in the car.

"We just needed to get out of the house, that's all." I said.

"Hm, fair enough. Staying at home all day wouldn't do much good for anyone. Should we go downtown? There's a bunch of stuff to do there. Or maybe we could go back to the mall, or see another movie or something." Abby continued, while Lucie put her phone down.

"That was Cali. Her and Prussia are getting pretty serious." She grinned, as Lizzie shot her a look.

"They've been together for a day, and it's already gotten that far?" Lizzie gasped, hiding the fact that she, much like Cali, had feelings for the Prussian.

"Oh relax, it's not like they're getting married. And besides, I think you could do better, Liz." I laughed, the rest of the girls joining in.

"Speaking of weddings, have any of you heard from Kailey and Eloi? I haven't seen them since yesterday morning. I wonder what's going on."

"Great way to get to the point, Lizzie. I think they're just doing their own thing. I'm sure she'll be back to her regular, France-loving self tomorrow." Abby answered. We began making idle chat, before we got an idea. Although it sounded stupid at first, we decided it'd be much better than sitting around, pointlessly driving.

"I know there's food at the apartment, but its just the basics, and I doubt anyone'd want bagels and cereal. So, should I drop you guys off, grab some food, then come back?'' I asked, while the other girls nodded.

"Awesome. Okay, so gather up some stuff, then text me when you're ready. Lizzie, wanna come with me? We can get you some clothes, then go back for whatever we missed later."

Once everyone settled on the arrangement, Lizzie and I headed back to the car, and toward one of the many shopping plazas found throughout the city.

"Pizza, soda, and possibly all the junk-food known to man?" I asked, as Lizzie only smiled.

"You know me so well."

"Meet me back here in five? Just grab some pajamas for tonight."

~_Later~_

"Took you long enough." Lucie joked, once we had picked her up. The backseat of the car now had the smell of melting cheese, along with whipped cream, chocolate, and coffee we bought for no reason. As I turned the corner, I noticed Abby already waiting, a few bags in hand.

"Sorry I brought so much, I- Ooooh, is that coffee?" She said, instantly dropping her things off, and taking a sip of the beverage. I laughed, then returned to the apartment, where Lizzie and I carried in the snacks, while the girls unpacked their clothes. Mentally, I thanked myself for cleaning up beforehand.

"You know what might make this a bit better?" Abby asked, putting her drink down.

"What?"

"Cali, Prussia, and maybe Spain." She grinned, pulling my phone out of my purse and thrusting it forward.

"I'll make the call..."

~_America+Britain+Brittany~__  
_

"Bloody hell, America. What do you want _now_?" England asked, his face flushing. So what if it had been my tenth time causally walking into his room? It was still pretty funny just to bother him.

"That never gets old~!"

"Get out before I force feed you my scones and lock you in a closet with France for the rest of the night!" He yelled, as I quickly ran away, fearing my life, (as well as my taste-buds, seeing as though they'd probably be burned out if I had another taste of those rotten couch pillow stuffing rocks, he called scones.) Once I was sure we had a large distance between us, I starting wandering the halls, looking for something to do.

_God, if he has guests over, the least he could do is, like, stop being so freaking dull! Seriously!_

Just as I was about to go back and bother England again, something caught my eye. Standing in one of the many doorways, a small kid, several inches shorter than Sealand, and probably a few years younger, stared back at me, a look of confusion on her face.

"What're you doing here? I thought this was England's house..." She stated, as I grinned. So Britain was into little kids, huh? This would be interesting.

"YO, BRITAIN DUDE!" I shouted, carrying the girl in my arms, much against her protest.

"Didn't I tell you to- America, what on _earth _are you doing?" He sneered in disgust.

"Could you please tell this bloody idiot to release me?"

"Wait a minute, what're you still doing here?"

"How could you forget, silly~? I live here with you~!" The girl's attitude completely changed, as she smiled and made a beeline for Britain, who only stood in shock.

"So you like little girls, huh? Isn't that more France?"

"Shut up, wanker! I'm not using her for anything like that! She just..." He stopped, trying to look for the right words.

"I doubt he'll even get it. If you must know, America, England is practically my father. Was it that hard to understand?" She asked, rolling her eyes at me.

"Dude, this one's tough! And- wait, she's your daughter?!" My jaw dropped.

"Yes, yes, Brittany's my daughter. Say anything to anyone else, and you _will _face the consequences. Got it?" He yelled, gripping me by the collar.

"Got it..."

As he dismissed himself, as well as Brittany, I laughed to myself. Who would want to hook up with Britain? That's like, Romano going after Germany!

**A/N**

**GUYS, THIS SUCKS MAJORLY o**

**Okay, well maybe it's not that bad, but whatever... I feel bad because I didn't even include Pace, Adrijana, Johan, or Margo, but first part, next chapter, 'kay? Anyway, this is somewhat of a pretty important update, that explains the uber lateness (and kind of benefits you guys, if you like my writing :3) Alongside writing this, I also have something else (that kind of explains the penname I chose c:) I really, really, _really_ need feedback, but posting it to fiction press would kind of ruin it, you know? (It's not something I wanted to do for the internet, but something that I actually wanted to market and publish.) So you could say I kind of need a beta-reader for that one? (Except not grammar/spelling wise, content wise.) I've kept myself away from you guys because it's been bugging me so much. Lemme know if you'd want to help me out on that. Otherwise, I'll try to make it up/update much faster :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_~Give them one Hell of a show~_

_6:30 AM._

The alarm clock blared, informing the inhabitants of the room, that it was now time to wake up. Soft groans could be heard, as a hand reached out to hit the snooze button. Hopefully, this would keep her friends at peace, while she got herself ready. Slowly, she managed to evade the warm, comfy recesses of her bed, in exchange for the cool, hard surface of the wooden floor. Rubbing her eyes and heading for the adjoining bathroom, where she showered, brushed her teeth, and attempted to fix her hair into a messy bun, before she left for the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she heard the floorboards creak above her, a sign that the girls were stirring in the other room, or at least one of them was awake. Her prediction was proven true when she heard the slight laughter coming from the three states, most definitely over Prussia, and possibly Spain.

"Glad to see you guys are in a good mood..."

_6:45 AM._

Meanwhile, some of World Academy's newest students were getting ready as well. Because this was their first year attending the school, they were instructed to come much earlier than the others, in order to get situated before things became crowded, which wasn't necessarily a problem, considering the fact that it was a large campus, with a quite small amount of students. Margo, Johan, Adrijana, Brittany, Toki, Cassandra, Pace and Rebecca were among this group. Even though they had become somewhat familiar with the school, as well as the rest of the Nations, including the World 8, this would be quite a new experience for them, that none wanted to miss.

Because they were starting new, they'd all decided to meet up with each other at one point, and walk in together, just to make the transition less awkward. Adrijana with Johan, Rebecca with Marlina, (even though she already attended WA, she was more than happy to walk her new found friend in,) Toki with Yuki and Cassandra, and Margo, Pace, and Brittany. Eventually, they'd all see each other at some point, however, they all felt at ease with their pre-selected groups. The only thing they really needed to worry about was what time they should actually get to school.

_7:30 AM._

Nations weren't the only ones gearing up for the school week. In a sickeningly pink mansion, in one of the many higher up parts of the city, a group of girls all stood, crowding around their own, personalized vanity mirrors, applying heavy amounts of makeup to their seemingly perfect faces. Giggles could be heard, as they swooned over pictures of France, America, England, and the rest of the World Eight, as they assumed which guy would ultimately fall in love with them. Oh yes, to them, they were in pure bliss. Nothing could ruin their moods. Except...

"Cassandra Héderváry-Eldelstein? Why does that name sound, like super totally familiar? I know it probably has something to do with that Hungary chick, and that, what's his name? Austria guy, but why is the first name coming out at me?"

"Maybe it's a sign that you're a long lost sister of Prussia, and that he's totally going to fall in love with you!"

"I said Austria and Hungary. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Luisana, please, it probably means that you're destined to be with Spain, and he feels the same way about you." One girl replied, after throwing on one of the tightest cut off shirts in the history of hooker clothing, and matching short-shorts and knee high boots to match.

After shouting absurd input about who she was supposed to be with, the thought finally hit her.

Cassandra Héderváry-Eldelstein? The adopted child of Hungary and Austria. Also known as Luisana's biological sister, and current eye candy of a certain Icelandic fellow?Oh _hell_ no.

One by one, the girls began seeing the connections certain students had with nations. _Their _nations. Who the hell did those chicks think they were, stealing away Spain, Prussia, France, England, and Japan? Something had to be done. _Now. _

"No more playing by the rules. Today, we'll give them a show, whether they like it or not. Then, the boys will be running away from them, and coming to us by the bucketful! I just love when a plan falls together!"

"You're forgetting one thing. Whose that Leighna girl, or whatever. If we're raving hell on all of them, doesn't she need to like a guy that one of us likes?"

"Good point. Here's another part of the plan..."

With that being said, they all giggled deviously. All they had to do was wait just a few more hours, then the entire world, (well, entire world of guys,) would be putty in their hands, and nothing could stop them. So they thought...

~_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster~_

We crowded around our lockers, giving each other looks as we grabbed whatever we needed. Out of everyone who went to the school, by far, these lockers had the best view. Oh, you thought I was talking about windows? As if! We just so happened to have lockers standing no less then a few feet away from probably the sexiest nation of them all. Prussia. I knew the other were probably talking to me, but I couldn't help but get lost in his silvery-platinum hair, luscious crimson eyes, and that pale complexion. Screw romance movies, I'd rather have the real thing.

"Cali, you do realize you just spilled coffee all over the floor, right?" I heard Abby say. Within an instant, I snapped out of my trace, and cautiously looked to the ground. Seriously!?

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, feeling myself tense up.

"Yeah, it's totally un-awesome to do that to people."

Was he backing me up? It wasn't even a real argument. Something wasn't right here.

"You're right, I'm _utterly _sorry for annoying the great Prussia..." She responded, sarcasm dripping through each word. He didn't seem to notice.

"Whatever. It's not like any of you are this awesome anyway." He smirked, placing an arm around my shoulders. I stuck my tongue out at the rest of them, as I finished up at my locker, and began walking with him to class. _This could be a fun day._

"You two have fun now. And remember, if he says anything about five meters, kick his ass, okay?" Laughter could be heard throughout the halls, but I just pushed it aside. They meant well, and were only trying to annoy me. Sadly for them, nothing was gonna ruin my mood today. Not even the smart remarks of my friends.

"Ready for class?"

_~ Later..._

First period. Specifically? Advisory. Just what I needed. My own daily dose of personal hell. Don't get me wrong, the class wasn't all _that _bad, I just couldn't stand being stuck in a room full of people I barely knew, along with some of the worst teachers ever. Thank _god _it would only be a few minutes this morning, just enough time to discuss who would be going where, and such. I guess this day was actually turning out better than I expected. Taking my time walking in, I took a seat in the far back, ignoring the glares I'd received from the other kids up front. I used to know them in my freshman and sophomore years in high school. However, I'd eventually grown bored of them, and left them alone. So what if I was becoming a better nation then they were? Seriously... Before I could say anything else, the teacher walked in, with what I hoped to be the list for today. I couldn't stand being in a room full of envy for another second.

"Alright guys, I know you're all dying to get out of here, so I'll make this quick." She began, carelessly placing her coffee on her desk and running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure you've already heard that some people won't be attending their regular classes, which is true. Due to their high performance, they have the opportunity to begin gaining first hand experience, working alongside members of the World 8, as well as a few other previously selected nations. I have the roster here, so if I call your name, head down to the World Meetings room, to find your assigned nation, okay?" She said, before placing the paper in front of her. I had to keep myself from laughing, as the kids in front braced themselves, swearing they'd get chosen.

"Huh, Leigh, you seem to be the only one listed."

The room went dead silent. It was like someone'd hit pause on the classroom. They couldn't believe their ears. Myself, over them?

"I know the drill." I said, smirking as I slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed the slip of paper my teacher handed me, and went to join the others. As I left, I saw the one of the kids shoot me a look, where I simply responded with "_fuck off." _Life was good.

_~Downstairs~_

When I say everyone was downstairs, I mean _everyone. _I was surprised that I didn't seen Cali, or any of the others yet. Then again, they were probably all with Prussia, France, and Spain, minus Lucie and Abby, who'd probably be looking for America right about now. Even though I was technically without anyone at the moment, who's to say I was supposed to stay that way? I began wandering around, aimlessly. I almost gave up my search, when I saw a head of blonde hair, held back by a bright green ribbon. Belgium.

"So, are you just gonna stand there, or can I go up and say hi?" I asked, sarcastically, as she turned around. Realizing who the speaker was, she grinned, and rushed over, pulling me into a massive hug.

"Leighna~! How've you been? I haven't seen you since you were a freshman. You were so small then, now look at you!" She gushed, once we'd pulled apart. Belgium was what you could call my, 'life-line,' within World Academy. She'd taken an interest in me when I first began, and we'd been somewhat close ever since. Even though we'd found it a bit weird that Nations were already playing favorites, the idea seemed fair. It was better to have a nation like something about you, then have them know nothing at all.

"Did they send you down for the mentoring?" She asked, as a faint gleam could be seen in her eyes. I nodded, causing her to smile ever more.

"Tell me, who are you working with?"

"Well, I was supposed to be working with either Spain, France, or Prussia, but as you can see, they've clearly vanished. I was just going to-"

"Psh! You don't want to work with them!" She scoffed, crossing her arms. I couldn't help but laugh. I absolutely loved her sense of judgement.

"Who else would I work with?" I asked. She frowned, thinking for a minute. Soon after, she'd gotten an idea.

"Would you want to work with-"

"Say no more, Bella. Say no more." I said, before playfully linking arms with her. She clapped, excitedly, as we exited the room. Despite that I was bending the rules a bit, I still felt pretty good. Plus, with Belgium on my side, who would even think of taking three steps near us? I'd be gaining experience, without struggling to keep focused. That was something I could totally live for. Suddenly, without any warning at all, the front doors burst open, revealing a medium sized group of girls. Lucie, Abby, (who I'm pretty sure were there,) and I only looked at them in confusion, uttering the only thing we could think of.

"What the hell?"

_~All My Life I've Been Good, But Now...~_

"We're here~! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but it takes time to look _this _kawaii~! Isn't that right, girls?"

No one made a sound. Who would after something like that happened? Just as I turned to face Abby, I noticed Leigh coming our way.

"Are they even students here? Who let them in?" She asked, Belgium in tow. I shrugged, while Abby grimaced.

"God, look how they're dressed. Can you say, 'attention-whore?'" The group made their way to the remaining male nations, having only America, Germany, Italy, China, Russia, Romano, and Austria left. Abby was right. They did look trashy. Not to mention they had on so much makeup, that clowns would be a much more considerable option then them. Don't even get me started on anything else.

"Kill it with fire!" Leigh shouted, pointing toward the group. All three of us, including America started laughing excessively, while the Italy brothers began making attempts at flirting, and the rest either shot us glares, question the girls' choice of attire, or tried to keep the piece in the room.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should get out of here. Now." I said, before yanking America and Abby to my side, as a couple other states soon followed. "Leigh, you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay back and watch this unfold. Do me a favor, tell Cali, Lizzie and Isabella to get down here. Try getting Kailey and Eloi too. This is hysterical." She grinned, before high-fiving America.

"Is administration going insane? They're not nations!" Abby pointed out, taking another glance at the group. Just as she was about to say more, a loud, hyper blonde bounced in front of us.

"OH. MY. GOSH~! IT'S AMERICA-KUN~! HI BIG BROTHER~!" She yelled, tackling the poor boy to the ground.

"Sup, girl?" He said, uneasy. Who was she, and why did she think America was her brother?

"AHH~! I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO MEET YOU~! My name is Crystal Jones, remember? I represent Florida!" She grinned, her eyes suddenly growing brighter which each word ushered she ushered.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but America only has two sisters; Cali and Marlina." Abby said, rolling her eyes at Crystal. Although we just met her, she was really starting to annoy us.

"No he doesn't, silly! He's my big brother, and I'm his baby sister!" She grinned. I could tell Leigh was already listening in on the conversation, due to the fact that I could here her laughing from a few feet away. America was speechless. When was the state of Florida _this _stupid? And why did she think they were related?

"They're on their way down here right about now. So I suggest you move aside now, okay? Now run along back to you're group of stupid spoiled whores, and go back working the 9 to 3 shift on the corner, kay? Bye now!" Leigh said, before throwing her phone in her pocket. Crystal looked shocked.

"You stupid, stuck-up meanie! Maybe that's why no nation will ever love you like _my _big brother loves _me! _Isn't that right, America-kun?"

"Uh, no?"

"WHAT~?"

With that, Crystal ran away in tears, but none of us really cared anyway. Soon after, Cali, along with those who had France, Spain, or Prussia hurried into the room, after receiving the texts.

"What happened? And who're they?" Cali asked, motioning toward the group of people swarming the nations. We all shrugged our shoulders, and tried to fill them in on everything they'd missed. As they tried to piece it together, several more nations, including Cali's sister, Marlina stepped forward, looking as confused as we were.

"I think we need to have an emergency meeting. You guys know the drill. If you don't, find a partner that does. Come on." Leigh commanded, as we began following her and Cali to wherever they planned on going. This was strange. Why did they let those girls in? Why were they so annoying? Most importantly, why didn't things go as planned? This was one thing that needed to be solved. Now.

_~World Meeting. {Everyone} ~_

"What's going on?" The question rang out throughout the large classroom, as the older nations began assembling everything. I looked around in awe at how fast they got everything done. It didn't take long, because there were so many of them. While they set things up, Cassandra began organizing us, attempting to explain what was going on. Even with all that, I was still confused. Weren't we supposed to be with our mentors now?

"Alright, meeting in session, meeting in session." Cali called from the head of the table, while everyone took seats at the makeshift table, made out of classroom desks. "Clearly, something out of our control is going on."

"Maybe we should just go about our day? We don't _really _need the extra help, do we?" Marlina suggested to her sister. She shrugged.

"True, but there are some newer nations..."

"Look, this is pointless. We aren't going to get anywhere with this. " Pace said, sighing. "I don't think they'll have any time anyway, if they have to put up with that nonsense downstairs."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Aren't we being graded on this or something?" Cali questioned, before Margo, Adrjiana and Johan sprang up.

"What if we mentored each other? Some of us have been around nations before. Hell, some of us are _related _to them. Once this thing blows over, we can just return to our normal groups."

"That just might work... Too bad I'm not working with any of you." Kailey scowled, while Eloi chuckled at her coldness.

"So it's decided. Yuki, myself, Marlina, Leighna, Pace, Eloi, Kailey, Adrijana and Johan, will be your temporary mentors for now, which will be subject to change. Choose whoever you'd like to be with. Mentors can also combine groups, therefore having two team leaders. Teach the nations well, and don't fuck up, okay? Good. Meeting adjourned."

I looked around at the choices. This was most definitely going to be a long, long, day.

~_Good Girls Go Bad~ {World 8+Spamano+France+Prussia}_

"SO BISHIE~!"

"It's obvious they love _me _the best! Back off, their mine!"

"Why won't America-kun love me? Why does he like those stupid other states better?"

The room was filled with an excessive amount of pink, as well as the complaining, giggles, and chatter of several different girls. All in all, it was every nations nightmare. Sure, they'd faced some pretty freaky stuff in their lives, but nothing could prepare them for this.

"So boys~ now that we're all alone, don't you have something you wanna say to us?" A brunette asked, sticking out her bottom lip, and attempting to show off the chest she barely had. They all looked at each other. Were they for real? What would a band of countries have to say to a pathetic group of teenagers?

"Yeah, get the hell out of the school, bastards. No one likes you." Romano blurted out, while his brother attempted to stop him.

"Oh Romano~ you know you don't mean that~"

"I do. I'd rather spend a night in the closet with the Potato, and Tomato bastards, then have to look at you, so leave."

While the others grew angry at the Italian, for not flirting with them, the same girl simply brushed off the comments.

"One more chance. Say I'm pretty, or you're done."

Without warning, he charged at her, giving her a good punch in the face. So what if she was a girl or not? She was quite annoying, and frankly, he had no interest in her. They all knew what would happen next. Tears.

"OHMYGOSH~! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! MY PERFECT FACE IS LIKE SOOOO RUINED NOW~! STUPID MEANINES!" She screeched, covering her face with her hands. Her friends formed a circle around her, armed with makeup bag after makeup bag. The nations took it upon themselves to leave and get back to the real students. As they left, Romano received much praise, even from Germany, which was surprising.

"Just don't expect that to happen often. I still hate you, bastard."

"Aww, Romano, don't be so hard on him. I don't think Germany's a bastard." Belgium said, winking at him. Romano blushed, which Spain quickly pointed out, which resulted in him having a cursing fit. Once they reached the chosen floor, they began searching for their students.

"Again with the running away. Why bother if they know we're going to find them?" Austria questioned, happy that he'd gotten Cassandra.

"It was actually quite smart of them to leave. Who'd actually _want _stay near those bloody annoying girls?"

"Well, at least that's over with and we can get back to normal." Germany said, agreeing with the Brit. After a few minutes of searching, they'd come across the room used as the meeting room. However, it was barren. Not a trace of students were in sight.

"Well, what're we supposed to do now?" America asked. England facepalmed.

"We can't let them keep getting away from us. We'll let them do what they please now, but later on, things will be set straight."

They nodded in agreement, and gathered in the classroom, intending on creating material for the next time they'd see their students.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Leighna, was it?" I heard a small ask behind me. Turning around, I saw probably the youngest student at World Academy. I smiled to myself, as she was a splitting image of Britain, and oddly, America. There'd been rumors that he had a daughter, but I never thought they'd be true. Seeing her for the first time just proved it.

"It's actually Aleighna, but that works too. I can't stand my name. You're Brittany, right?" I addressed the younger nation, as she nodded. I couldn't help but take second look at her. She looked quite a bit like myself, when I was younger, especially around her eyes. Even though they were completely different, I could still see the childhood innocence locked away within them. I shook myself out of my trance, before she thought I was one of spacey types of people. Soon after she joined my group, a few more nations began stepping forward.

"Didn't I tell you?" Cali winked at me, motioning toward the small group of nations huddled around me. She'd taken in all the states, as well as Lizzie. However, Lizzie had taken it upon herself to join both of our teams, in order to see both of us. Accompanying the two were Lucie, Margo, Abby, and Marlina. The rest of the nations left, (Toki, Yuki, Johan, Adrijana, Pace, Eloi and Kailey,) took it upon themselves to either pair up with each other, or work alone. Once everything else was cleared up, we'd all continue things how they intended to be. For now, we'd all have to teach each other the little information we knew about running an entire country.

"So we're all set then, right?" Pace asked, scanning the room. Cassandra's hand shot up.

"Should I just join one of your guys' groups?" She asked timidly as an awkward silence fell upon the room. Brittany, Rebecca and Toki quickly approached her.

"You could be with us! After all, you _do _live with two nations, right?"

"Yeah, it'd be really fun!"

"Leave the girl alone and let her decide for herself. You guys are putting too much pressure on her."

Cassandra thought for a minute, then, after giving Toki and Yuki a rapid embrace, followed Brittany and Rebecca to the back of the room, where I stood. She gave me a shy smile, and looked toward the rest of the girls.

"So I guess I could keep an eye on Rebecca, right? I mean, you do look pretty content with Brittany already..." Cassandra noted, as Rebecca struck up a conversation with Marlina.

"It's decided then. Group leaders, go show your people what you know! Meeting dismissed!" Cali shouted, as we all headed our respective ways. Brittany followed me, her eyes filled to the brim with excitement, while I looked for an empty classroom. Seeing that there weren't any, I decided to improvise, taking her a few more floors up, to the roof. Almost no one went up there, and the weather was pretty decent, so it'd make the perfect place to start things off.

"Now, here's a brief history of Great Britain, and America, to refresh your memory..." I said, opening up to a section in a History book.

~_Later~_

"I'm assuming you guys already know your own histories, correct? So we can skip that part. Because a majority of you are already states- don't worry, Lizzie, you'll be fine with these methods- we'll attempt to either strengthen your state as a whole, or fix any weaknesses, okay? Now, take a look at these notes for a sec." I said, quickly jotting down a few more words to the dry erase board. Abby, Lucie, Margo and Lizzie scribbled away in their notebooks, while Marlina gave me a spiteful grin. We'd both learned this awhile ago when we were kids, and neither of us were looking forward to hearing it again, let alone teach it.

"Everyone got this down? Good. Okay, moving on." Without hesitation, I sped through everything, a bit unsure if it even made sense, but they were all pretty smart. They could catch onto something if I'd made a mistake.

"Uh, Cali?" Marlina whispered, once the girls were occupied with some work. "Maybe you should just let America teach this?"

"No way. I helped him make the lesson plan! I can _so _make this much more fun then he'd ever make it!"

"Although you're making somewhat of I point there, I-"

"Just shut up and enjoy the lesson!"

Once I noticed that the other girls were finished, I'd run out of things to say. They'd already knew the basics, so what else could I teach them, that first hand experience already would? _Meh, screw the lessons. Let's just hang out._

"So this wraps up our first meeting. Any questions?" I asked, while Lucie and Abby held in small bouts of laughter. Lizzie looked as if she was about to join them, while Margo and Marlina gazed at the clock, the time trudging by, ever too slow.

"Okay, this was a pathetic failure." I grinned, digging through the mini-fridge located in the back of the classroom. To my disappointment, it was empty. Not a single popsicle in sight. What the hell was wrong with this place?

"How's everything going with Prussia? I hear things might be getting quite serious, if you know what I mean." Lucie asked, her face full of amusement. I felt a small tinge of red shade my face. Why would she want to know about my personal life with another nation? She'd already witnessed the entire thing!

"Shut up." I replied, sticking my tongue out, playfully. The others began chatting, while Margo made a suggestion.

"Maybe we should look for America? Not that you're lessons were bad." She smiled, twisting a lock of her hair. I shrugged my shoulders. She was right, but where would he even be? Were they still putting up with those girls? Sitting around and talking wouldn't solve our problems.

"Let's move out, guys. Maybe then we'll be able to learn something." Marlina joked, as I lead the way out.

~_Pace~_

_Great. Just great. I'm stuck here, alone. Where are those goddamn nations? This sucks._ I thought, as I scanned the hallways. Not a single student in sight. Sure, Cassandra, Yuki, and Adrijana's groups were nearby, but did it matter? Its not like they'd teach me something I didn't already learn myself. I decided to check out the rest of the school, to, you know, familiarize myself with it. However, what was in store was a complete shock.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I somehow wandered back to the World Meetings room. There were no sign of the World 8 in sight, however, the girls from before were still there, clogging the room with disgusting color, and trashy outfits. Now, normally, I wouldn't have been one to listen in on someone else's conversation, because I'd hate if someone did it to me, but the concept of their specific conversation was so ridiculously mindless, that I just _had _to press my ear to the wall. Naturally, they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"_Ugh! This is _so _not going according to plan! They weren't supposed to leave us! _We're _supposed to be the ones they're looking for!" __  
_

_"I know~ America-kun didn't even look at my kawaii face when I said how bishie he looked!"_

_"Whatever guys, its obvious they all want _me._" _

_"For the love of god, will someone shut her up?"_

_"Look, none of that even matters. I have another plan, much better then whatever you guys were thinking, anyway... This is foolproof."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Remember that... incident a few years ago? You know, the one with the Pict?"_

_"EWW! You mean those super ugly white things?"  
_

_"Yes, now shut up, I'm talking. Anyway, the nations are at peace with them, now, right? Well, what happens if a certain... someone catches one of them talking bad about the race?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm saying, you idiot, that if something were to, oh, I don't know, provoke the Pict again, what would become of the precious world?"_

_"OH~~! I get it~! We paint the entire world pin-"_

_"No. We get the Pict on our side, pin them against those stupid kids, and the entire world is ours."_

_"JUST LIKE H-"_

_"Ignore her. How is this gonna work?"_

_"Don't worry. I have my ways..."_

The conversation ended with several obnoxious giggles, and what looked to be a camcorder. I was suddenly confused. Since when did they know more then shopping, the color pink, and the nations? Although I feared they could do some damage, I pushed the thoughts aside, and continued walking through the halls, until I bumped into Adrijana and Johan, who also seemed to be wandering around.

"Pace? Why're you out here? Shouldn't you be in one of the classrooms?" Adrijana asked, somewhat hiding the fact that she was blushing.

"Psh, I could be asking the same about you two. What are you doing, anyway?"

"We were just..." She began, trying to look for the right words to say.

"Finding a place to study, that's all." Johan finished for her, as she gave him a slight smile. Still unconvinced, I shrugged, and decided to walk with them. Not long after, Cali, Marlina, Lizzie, and the rest of the states met up with us, expanding our group.

"_I'm telling you, I don't want to do this anymore than you do!"_

_"Vous savez que vous l'aimez. Ne le niez pas."_

_"Shut up!"_

"Well, there goes Kailey and Eloi." Marlina noted, her statement proven true as the two strode down the hall.

"I'm only joining you, so he'll leave me alone." She scowled, crossing her arms. I could hear Adrijana and Johan giggle softly in the background, stopping as she gave them a death glare.

"Come on. I saw all of them when we were going downstairs." Kailey said, turning us around and leading us to the first floor. Just as she'd said, there they all were, looks of surprise on their faces.

"Dude, where the hell have you guys been? We've been looking for you guys for the past hour!" America fretted, looking toward his sisters, and back at the states.

"Look, we're fine now, alright? So let's just get this day over with, before something else ridiculous happens." I suggested, as everyone left into their respected groups. Those who weren't present, were probably already with whoever they were assigned to. Just before I left, the conversation from the meeting room still sticking to my mind. What were they planning, anyway?

_~Leighna+Brittany+Belgium+Britain~_

"I still can't believe that America won that. He's such an idiot!" Brittany exclaimed, frowning and crossing her arms in disgust. I couldn't help but smile. She sounded exactly like Britain. It was no shock that they were related.

"So anyway, I guess that wraps up today's history lesson. Let's take a break for now." I said, closing one of my many notebooks. Brittany did the same. For a while, we only stared out onto the courtyard below. I could hear her father's agitated voice below, probably stressing over his child. The others were probably trying to console the Brit, saying that it was 'only a small thing,' and to 'not make such a big deal out of it.' I smiled. At least he didn't go overboard like Austria always did. _Almost like they were..._

I was broken from my thoughts by Brittany. She must've noticed her father as well, and probably wanted to see him. Not one to keep a child from her parents, I followed her outside, where she nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going? You know I hate it when you run off like that." He yelled, his face reddening. I saw Belgium place a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy now, she wasn't by herself. She was with someone this whole time." She smiled, trying to get him to cool off.

"As long as it wasn't America, Italy or France, it's fine. I'm just glad she's all right."

"Don't worry, I'd never hang around those three in my life." Brittany assured him.

"You better. Last thing I need is to have the only decent part of Europe overtaken by those three wankers."

Belgium and I shared a look, before continuing down the hall, Brittany happily speaking about her previous activities. England actually looked impressed, especially since I usually came off as a cold and distant person. As we turned the corner, I felt my phone go off in my pocket. At first, I wanted to dismiss it as nothing, (it was probably Prussia trying to crank call me again...) however, something told me it was important. Pulling away from the group, I headed outside, and answered the call. This was something I definitely _did not _expect.

_~Daddy's Little Girl~_

"I think this day has gone pretty damn well." Cali smiled, as the girls, (minus Kailey, Eloi, and Leighna,) sprawled out against one of the many tables. It was lunch, and they were allowed an hour long break, before returning to their classes.

"I know. I can't believe it's only noon! Is this day long or what?" Cassandra said, removing the foil off of her yogurt cup. The others nodded.

"I can't wait for our classes later on. I think we're allowed to choose some electives, or have more training..."

"Whatever. As long as I'm not completely bored, I'll take whatever they got." Pace sneered, the thought of being stuck in a dreary class seeming unthinkable.

"Hey, does anyone know where they others are? I feel like they should be here with us." Adrijana asked, placing a finger against her chin. Marlina shrugged.

"Nine times out of ten, Kailey and Eloi are probably together, and are also probably with France, so they're okay."

"But what about Leighna? I haven't seen her since the entire thing earlier."

"She's fine. Before I came down here, she was with Belgium." Brittany reassured the girls, which seemed to pacify them temporarily.

"Okay, so we have a long time until we go back. What should we do now?" Rebecca questioned, as they threw away their trash, and began wandering around.

"Haha, random walking? Sounds good with me." She continued, before high-fiving Marlina, and following the others.

~_Later~_

"Will the two of you shut up? I'm trying to focus here."

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Cherie, shouldn't you be with your friends right now?"

I felt a small blush against my face. Ugh, why did I have to get stuck with him as my mentor? Not that I was complaining, he was so fucking beautiful, but now that there were two of us, instead of one, things were starting to look bleak.

"I have no friends. You're the only one I'd rather hang out with." I heard Eloi whisper something into France's ear. _Why couldn't I have gotten Belarus as a partner? She may be a bitch, but dammit, at least I wouldn't want to rip her head off._

"Eloi and I are going to go get a few things for later. Why don't you stay here and take your break now?" He suggested, winking at me. I nearly died. Thank _god _my nose didn't start randomly bleeding out.

"Fine, big brother. Whatever you say~" I smiled, somewhat mad that he'd rather take Eloi over me with him, but he knew what he was doing... After finishing the last of my paperwork, I sighed. I was now left with two options. Either stay up here and wait for the others to get back, or try and socialize with the others. I pushed myself, and headed downstairs, and out the front door. Before I could even open it, soft sobs caught my ear. Turning around, I saw Leigh, balled up in a corner, eyes puffed up and red.

_Dear god, what happened? _I thought, feeling somewhat sorry for the girl. I never saw her in this state. Something must've been really wrong, to make her this upset.

"H-hey," I started, as she rubbed away the remaining tears, and looked up at me. "Why're you so upset? Shouldn't you be out with all the others?"

"Oh, hi Kailey. It's nothing really." She said. I crossed my arms. "Liar. Now are you gonna tell me what happened, or are you gonna sit there, and beg for pity?" That seemed to make her smile.

"I'm warning you, it's a long story." I sighed at her attempts of stalling, before coming up with an idea.

"Screw the rest of the school day. I haven't been learning anything, and I know pretty much everything there is to know about Paris. Let's go out." I suggested, surprised at my sudden jump of friendliness. As a second thought, I said, "Don't tell anyone I just said that."

"Yeah. Belgium is nice, but I'd rather be at home." She sniffled, standing up, and following me out the door, and to the parking lot. Unlocking her doors, we both stepped in, shutting them behind us. The entire ride to her apartment complex was silent. As many times as one of us tried breaking it, it was impossible. You could practically hear the collective sigh of relief when she pulled up in front of the building, and we both got out.

"So, this is where you live? Not bad."

"I hate it. I feel so cramped up in here. I want a nicer place, but it's way beyond my budget..." She started, unlocking the door. The place was pretty well kept, and didn't feel as small as she described it to be. It was, cozy, if you will. She lead me upstairs, and to the master bedroom, which only stowed a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a T.V, and a few other pieces of furniture, and various electronics. I sat on the bed, and looked at her to begin her story.

"Three years ago, I was sixteen, and starting my junior year of high school. I was like any other junior. I did pretty well in school, had a few friends, and was apart of a few different clubs. So, around the middle of December, just a few weeks after my birthday, they announced that the school would have a winter prom, the Friday before we had off for Christmas and New Years. I was pretty excited, because I could finally go."

"Wait, what do you mean, go? You're parents wouldn't let you, or you just never had someone to go with?" I asked, not wanting this to be one of those cliched teenage-angst stories. Leigh laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that. I felt that I could finally go because my parents had been begging me to be more social. I never liked things like that, but for some reason, I just wanted to go, but that's another story. Anyway, my friends and I planned everything, then we spent that entire Friday at this spa, where we got facials, manicures, pedicures, and I did my hair over again. I also got some piercings, but again, I digress. So, night comes, we're all looking fucking sexy as hell, and their dates show up, with all that stuff you'd expect them to bring. They gave me pity for all of five seconds, before they were whisked away by them. I waited a few minutes, then there he is, hair straightened, new piercings in, looking classy, and drop dead sexy. Ugh, Kailey, you should've seen him. Gray eyes, tall, light skin, well built, my god, he was amazing." She reminisced, before going back to the story.

"Alright, so we go to the thing, we have fun, we leave, then one thing lead to another and-"

"He found someone else?"

"Not exactly," she said, her voice beginning to crack. "This is the lower point in the story." Leigh bit her lip, reluctant to finish.

**A/N**

**GAIS. I'M SO SORRY. The past few months have been seriously hectic, giving me zero time to write at all. Now things are starting to settle down, and I'm starting to have some free time, but I swear, if that ever happens again, feel free to pelt my inbox with hate cx. I've already starting forming ****sequels to this, for some of the oc's, and one is even a crossover. I have a few ideas right now, and I can't wait to share them with you all. Thanks again for bearing with me, and for being awesome. **

**~Seri xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

_"Remember, don't mess this up."_

The order was simple and clear, but how on earth would they manage to mess everything up? No matter, seeing that Luisanna _totally _put me in charge of this mission. With me on her side, like nothing would ever go wrong. Gracefully sweeping up the large staircase, I giggled, once I came across what I was looking for.

"They mess with us, and we'll give them some totes bad outcome!"

With a flip of my luscious hair, and a few taps on a keyboard from my perfectly manicured hands, I was off. I sighed contently after opening my eyes, my voice like music to anyone else around me. Giving a perfectly blinding white smile to no one in particular, I made my way down the hall, my beautifully moisturized feet clicking in my super expensive, designer shoes that no one has ever heard of, and probably doesn't care about. Once I found my target, I did another blinding smile, which made all the guards spill out everything I wanted to know. There in probably the ugliest and plainest room I'd ever laid my sparkling, multicolored, half rainbow, half Ciel Phantomhive with a heart instead of a faustian contract, mood and weather changing eyes upon. The leader of all the Pict was standing a mere few feet away. This is, like, _soooo _going down.

"Who are you, dear girl, and what business do you have with me?" The Pict Princess asked, her face void of any emotion. She like looked totes upset. Why would she be so mad if pure beauty was in front of her?

"Okay, so I'm like for this thing, and we have an important message to send to you."

"Get on with it. I don't have all day."

"So remember how a few years ago, you invaded earth and stuff? Well earth is like sooo mad at you guys, and thinks you guys are like _totes _unfashionable and like seriously ratchet."

Silence.

"Guards! Please take this... _thing _out of here. I swear, they get more educated as time goes by. If you please, can you also exterminate her? Thank you." She shouted. However, none of them came.

"See? Even your guard people agree. Now listen, Pict lady. We want you to go to earth, and mess around with everything! Except this time, we'll handle everything!"

"Uh, let me think. No. Why would I want to let retched creatures like you have anything to do with earth-civilans? They seem much more educated then you, by far."

"Think of how fantabulous things could be! Malls at every corner, cute boys screaming your name with each step, One Direction, Justin Bieber, and-"

"Get the hell out. Don't ever step back into my home again, or so help me, you and your entire kind will be exterminated. And before you even ask, no, that does not mean I'd target all humans, just anyone who acts like you."

Without warning, my phone started ringing. Quickly I picked it up, and said my usual greeting.

"Hey girl! It's Crystal! Where everything is totes not ratchet! What's up?"

"Crystal, did you do the mission?"

"Yeah! I totes did it!"

"And what did she say?"

"I said that there's no way in hell I'm doing anything if it involves any of you- things, or whatever you are." The Princess shouted. I heard Luisanna smack her forehead in the background.

"_I knew I should've let Tokyo do this. _Crystal? Put the princess on the phone, please."

"Okay!" I said, happily, as I handed the bright pink, sparkly, rainbow, unicorn, glitter diamond-

"Enough with the phone description. Can you just give me the damn thing?"

I gave her a look, before reluctantly handing over the device.

"What is it? Make it fast, because I'm loosing all patience with this girl." She growled, while Lusianna laughed.

"Sorry for having your time wasted by her. She's a rookie. Anyway, what if we told you that the ones who helped you have an epiphany, are actually backstabbing you?" She said, her tone becoming more devious with each word

"What do you mean?" The Princess said, confused.

"Look, just give us some of your best Pict, and come to earth. We promise, we'll get them back for what they've done."

"And what if you're lying to me?" She asked, her voice dripping with anger.

"I don't think you'll find us to be wrong."

With that she hung up, and I was dismissed. The plan was totally in action. Now, all we had to do was wait for the right time, and set a full fledge attack on earth. This'll show them not to mess with us.

**A/N**

**You don't know how much I wanted to vomit while writing this chapter. Crystal (who is a MS submission,) was based off of a girl, who speaks exactly like this. It's disgusting. If any of you actually like any of the stuff I said in here, sorry, but come on. You know I had to do it xD. However, if you caught the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Reference, you're awesome. One of my favoritest animes ever, besides Hetalia. c:**


	8. Chapter 8

~ _Leighna + Kailey~_

"This is the lower point in the story."

Kailey looked on, wanting to hear more, but I really couldn't bring myself to continue. It's not like I was completely ashamed of my past, it's just that looking back, I knew things could've gone a hell of a lot better. I took a deep breath, as the memories from before flooded in.

"We both got wasted. Seriously freaking drunk. You can probably put two and two together and figure out what happens next."

"That's it? You're upset about something that happened three years ago? Come on, Leighna, really, it's not that big of a dea-"

"Kailey, we had a daughter."

That silenced her instantly, as she looked toward the floor, and played around with her thumbs, giving me small side glances. This was a piece of my history, that I never wanted to remember.

"So, um, what happened to her, exactly?" She finally asked, her voice quite timid. I gave her a cracked smile, attempting not to loose it.

"For the first few months of her life, she was mine. Yes, we had our ups and downs, and eventually, her dad left us alone. It was hard, but I managed to do it. Then, one day, I'd gotten so frustrated, I had to leave her with her grandparents. I saw her dad, and we argued for half the night. Two weeks later, I took him to court, for a custody hearing. I won, and he could only see her with my permission. He was beyond pissed with that. Things went from bad, to worse, and by her first birthday, I was overwhelmed. They took her away, saying I wasn't fit to be her mother, and I haven't seen her ever since. She lives with her dad, and his parents, now."

"You're a nation, for gods sake! Why can't you just march in, and get her back? How the hell can he just do such a thing? A child needs her mother..."

"Look, can you keep this between us? I don't wanna talk about it, anymore." I said, looking down. Kailey nodded, then pulled me into a hug, which was a bit out of character for her. Something told me the story was all she needed to let her cold-spirted self drift off for a moment, even if it was temporary.

"That dumb bastard. He's probably no better off then you were." She growled. "Where does this kid live anyway? Maybe it's best we go and teach him something."

"Kailey, it's fine. It was my own fault that she's gone in the first place. She's better off living with him, anyway."

"The hell she is."

Within a few seconds, the entire apartment practically shut down, as the power died. I looked out the window, somewhat curious, and noticed that everything else looked dead, not to mention the sky was becoming darker. I grabbed a flashlight, and lit a few scattered candles. I could tell Kailey was about ready to castrate him. I didn't blame her. This entire thing was pretty screwy anyway. Rather than pouring myself out to her, and making an even bigger fool of myself, I decided to forget any of it ever happened, turning the conversation back to the storm brewing outside.

"This is pretty weird, isn't it? I mean, why would it be raining right now?" I awkwardly started. Kailey shrugged, as the wind began picking up. France, Belgium, and Britain would really be worried, not that it really mattered to us. Our thoughts at that moment were probably complete polar opposites. Without warning, the slight vibration of my phone broke me from my thoughts. Thankfully, the wind had only effected the lights.

"_Are you guys okay? They're letting us leave early because of broken power lines. Should we come to the apartment?"_

_"Yeah. Feel free to bring everyone. I think there's more behind this."_

Not long after, rain began pounding the concrete, making it increasingly difficult to see further than a few feet away. I started growing worried, as Kailey frantically texted her brother. Finally, the girls returned, each soaking wet, and shivering. Giving a nod to Kailey to open the door, I ran upstairs, grabbing any sort of blanket I could find, stopping to pick up towels on the way.

"This'll be good enough, thanks." Cassandra smiled, as she helped pass around the items. Silence filled the room, causing an eerie tension that I just couldn't stand anymore. Someone needed to break the quiet, and fast.

"So, should we, like, tell the other nations about this? I'm sure they'll want to make sure we're not all completely dead." Pace suggested, I shrugged.

"We haven't really got any better ideas."

"_Well, you guys are like, soooooo outnumbered~!" _

You _can't _be fucking serious.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Okay, so explain to me how exactly they _both _managed to ruin everything? Seriously, this doesn't take much skill." I said, as we strutted down the bleak hallway.

"Psh~ those girls~ They'd never be able to do something so simple."

"Would you quit it with the random Japanese? Seriously." I rolled my eyes, opening one of the very large doors. Once again, the leader of the Pict sat, gazing at us.

"Oh great, those things are back. Tell me, what could you possibly want now?" She scowled, while Tokyo pouted. Before she could say anything further to mess us up, I wrapped my hand against her mouth.

"What if I told you, we have proof that the nations aren't on your side?" I said, mischievously. She raised an eyebrow, still quite unconvinced.

"And what if I told you, that I'm not buying your half-minded remarks?"

"I guess we'll just see about that."

Giving a final glare, I snapped my fingers, the noise riveting off the walls, and into the ears of those meant to hear it. Within seconds, the entire place was ambushed. I gave my co-hert a smile, before we left the place, ready to launch the actual attack. That'll teach that bitch to mess with us. I left my partner, in search of the main control room, seeing how the, 'planet,' was merely a completely white ship, and took hold of it, going on a crash collision back toward earth. This time, things were real, and no one was messing up up.

~_World Academy~_

"What do you mean you let them go again?" Britain yelled, his face heating up. Belgium held her hands up in defense, obviously not in the mood to argue.

"They're teenagers. What else do you expect them to do? Sit around and listen for eight hours a day? They need to go out and start _doing _something! Staying here will never get them anywhere!"

"If you're implying that you want Brittany to grow up like that American git, I should-"

"You mean the one that you raised?"

He scowled. This was not the first time someone had completely owned England, and it would certainly not be the last. He furrowed his brow, as he tried to assemble any other nation he could find. Not only were all the students missing, _again,_ this time, his own daughter, Brittany, was among those who had left. Being the obsessive, compulsive parent that he was, you could probably already tell that all hell was about to break loose, if he found out something had happened to his only child.

As he was about to usher his next few complaints, Belgium stopped him dead in his tracks, her eyes scanning the now darkened sky, slashed through with patches of white. Without warning, she yanked the Brit, as the rest of the nations followed behind, quite familiar with the situation. However, this was completely different then what they had faced a mere few years ago.

"Hello boys~"

They gave each other looks. This wasn't the Pict they had remembered. Why did something seem completely off about them? There were the obvious differences, such as the annoyingly shrill voices, blindingly pink colors, and the fact that they were all female, something wasn't right. Why weren't they trying to turn everything white?

"What the hell do you want?" England shouted, as the others took up defensive stances. None of them were taking a chance, even _if _they appeared weak.

"You don't remember us? Silly nations~ We're here to gain what is rightfully ours. Now, become one with all of us~!"

"Look, I don't even know what you're talking about, but- What a minute, why the hell am I even wasting my time with you bloody idiots? My god, you're worse than America."

The girl looked hurt, her hair changing from a disgustingly fake blonde, to a deep blue. She then looked down toward the growing array of nations, and back toward her friends.

"You'll pay for that!"

With a snap of her fingers, a glossy sheen of neon pink light shot toward them, turning everything in its path feminine. Within a second, the once ordinary World Academy was now plastered in pink, with posters of every other cheap guy celebrity, wasted pop princess, or washed up boy band from after the twentieth century. They looked in both complete confusion, and utter humor. So this was the threat to them? Why not add a few lap dogs to the mix, while you're at it.

This, however, wasn't the least of their worries. It wasn't what they could do to land structures that was potentially dangerous. It was how people in general could've been effected, and that was something no one wanted to find out. Quickly getting them out of the way, and back toward the school, the nations needed a plan of attack. They'd already faced this once, and they certainly didn't want to do it again...

~_Berne, __Switzerland~_

"I seriously cannot believe you did all of this."

"You've been wanting to go, right? I figured no time like the present."

"When we get off, I'm hurting you for being so unoriginal."

I brushed back a few loose strands of hair, as I took one last look at my surroundings. We'd been confined to these seats for hours, and we were finally allowed to leave, just as soon as we touched the ground. I stared intently at the window, paying no mind to whatever was going around me, in hopes of passing more time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we stepped off, the feeling of stretching my legs being my highlight of the day. I smiled, turning around to watch the others leave, waiting for two people specifically.

"It took you long enough." I said, reaching out for the dirty blonde mess of hair and ribbon. I received a dirty look in reply.

"Thanks for the help, Aspen. You know, it's times like this when I really feel good about the things I do for you." He scoffed, holding both his carryon, and whatever else we brought along with us. I shrugged.

"Hey, I _am _helping you. I have Elle, don't I?" I piped, gesturing to the two year old resting her head on my shoulder. He cracked a grin, running a hand through his daughter's hair.

"Fine. You're off the hook this time. And would you stop calling her that? Now, where are Vash and Lili? You said they'd be meeting us here, right?"

"Look for yourself."

Before we left, I'd called Liechtenstein, who was delighted to have the three of us visit for a few days. It surprised even her when her older brother agreed to let stay in his house, as well. Normally, he wouldn't want anyone near his house, let alone the younger nation. _Maybe he's changed? _I thought, as Lili excitedly spoke to me, on the car ride back to her house. I gave her the occasional nod, as I took in the various sights strewn around me, as the city soon changed into a quaint countryside. It was unlike anything I was ever used to, growing up on an island for a good part of my life. She seemed to pick up on this awe, as she giggled, and started pointing out different things along the way. It wasn't long until we reached our destination.

"Here we are! Let me get big brother to help you with your bags~ I'll be just a minute," she assured, as she ran into the stately mansion. Breaking out of my trance, I grabbed what I needed from the backseat, meeting up with the others along the way.

"She's certainly excited." I laughed, seeing my niece half asleep in her father's arms. He shrugged, not quick to hand her over to me.

"It's been a while. We did get up pretty early."

"Yeah. Well anyway, why're we wasting time out here? Let's go inside! I'm one-hundred percent capable of carrying my own stuff!" I grinned, pulling out my roller suitcase, and dragging it alongside me. He sighed, shifting the child into her stroller, and picked up his small lot of things, just as Lili arrived with her brother.

Once we were completely settled in, the siblings gave us a few hours of free time, before doing anything further. Lili showed us to her guest room, where we practically collapsed on the bed, getting some much needed sleep, before surfing the internet for endless periods of time.

"The Pic strike back? Huh, wonder what that's all about," I thought out loud, clicking the bolded news article.

_After almost two years in hiding, the alien threat, once known as the 'Pict,' are back, causing havoc on nearby nations. The World eight, have yet to come up with a plan of attack. Things need to be fixed, and fast, as it seems like this is a much bigger threat to the World then ever before. The only question on our minds is probably certain. Will this lead to something bigger? Or will the World eight succeed once more? Find out more, as it happens. _

"Ry? Get in here, I think you might wanna see this," I yelled from my spot in the room. I could hear his footsteps liberating off the hardwood floor, as he slowly made his way toward my computer.

"What is it, Aspen? Please tell me its not some stupid thing you found online again."

"This is serious." He scanned through the article, scoffing at the material.

"What's the point of you showing me this? What, is this some kind of joke?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I sighed. He obviously wasn't getting the message.

"So it's nothing big if both sides of your child's family die in some kind of alien attack? Huh, and you call me the bad person."

"Ha-ha, very funny- wait. What do you mean by that?" Although he was trying to keep his cool, I could already tell he was seconds away from loosing it.

"Chase Ryder, you aren't serious, are you? Look, maybe it is nothing, but I'm kind of glad we're all out here just in case."

"In case of what?!"

"Just go back to your damn room!" I yelled, annoyed at his oblivion. Honestly, what the hell did he learn after high school? Kids didn't magically come from nowhere.

_Well, here goes nothing. I just hope you still remember who I am... _ I thought, furiously typing away at an email. If Ry didn't care, that was his own fault. I for one, didn't want to see things get even worse.

~_World Academy~_

"Okay, listen up guys! Considering that you'll most likely only hear a bunch of crap from my brother, I'm running this meeting! Now, I want everyone to be listened to, so calm down, and no fighting, got it? Good, no speak people!" Cali shouted, taking America's usual place in front of the podium. In yet another sense of deja-vu, the World eight, as well as myself, Cali, Kailey and Eloi held a meeting, in order to come up with another idea. Belgium, Hungary and Marina had taken over the rest of the nations, on request by Britain.

"Yeah! Hey wait a sec, _my _crappy ideas? Who was the one to call this meeting? And who saved everyone the last time? That's right, I did. So we either take my advice, or leave it!" America protested, as his sister smacked her forehead, becoming quite annoyed with her brothers antics.

"America, do us all a favor and shut up, please? We're running a meeting, not having a therapy session." She said, not wanting to loose it in front of everyone. He dejectedly agreed, but it didn't make much of a difference. The rest of the world continued arguing, before Germany decided to break everything up once more.

"We're obviously not getting anywhere with this, so why don't we all take our ideas elsewhere? This has been pointless." Before anyone could interrupt, he left, as we all stared at each other, silenced. One by one, the countries followed his actions, before it was down to France, Japan and Italy.

"Guys come back~! I can't do all of this by myself! Germany~!" The Italian whined, as the rest of us were forced to come up with something.

"Maybe we can check back with the others? They're bound to have something," Cali suggested, as we circled to the room adjacent to ours. Much to my surprise. the three older nations seemed to have things running smoothly. What they didn't seem to have, however, was a plan. As the others either joined up with siblings, or, in Cali's case, with Prussia, Kailey and I stayed back, observing the room. I paced, pondering the connection between the threat, and what could be done to stop it. Finally, something hit me.

"Anime. Anime, manga, and shounen-ai," I thought aloud, Hungary's eyes riveting toward Japan's.

"What the hell does guys on guys have to do with any of this?" Kailey questioned, looking around at the others. They were attempting to process the idea as well. I could already tell Toki and Yuki had it, though.

"Ugh, how did we not notice this before? They're nothing to be afraid of, they're just completely overused." Toki sighed. Yuki continued.

~_Yuki~_

"I'm pretty sure we've all seen at least one episode of anime, or've read at least a page of manga, right?" I asked, most of the room nodding. "And you know that behind any sort of pop-culture, whether it be music, movies, or anime, there's always a group of fans. Well, in this case, those girls are possess the same attributes as an aggressive fan. Basically, they're so infatuated with the countries that they'll do anything to have them all for themselves, which can explain why they got rid of the Pict first."

"But how does what Leighna said match up with this? And why would they be going after _other _countries? God, these girls are really stupid." Rebecca frowned, as the others agreed. "What do we do to stop this?"

"Simple. We'll need to spilt up. They, like us for some reason, also have country persona. I'm sure you guys can figure it out from there, right?" I smiled, before returning to my sister.

"Well you can clearly see how well it worked out with the others," Lizzie said, sarcastically. "We need to just bag these losers once and for all, together."

After a few minutes of painful silence, the truth in her words were realized. We couldn't just leave this to the other nations. Weren't we considered them, too? Joining forces would be a lot more effective then working alone. Toki and I stood alongside Lizzie.

"We're in."

"Me too."

"Yup."

"Let's do this."

"VE~!"

"So we're all clear on the goal?" We all nodded. "Good. It's time to show these freaks the darker side of pink.

* * *

"This is like, _sooo _boring! When are we gonna start talking to the nations?"

"Will you shut up, Crystal? All you've done is complain the entire time! Can't you see we're waiting for the right moment?"

"But come _on!_"

"Someone, kill her, please."

"Like, I can't wait to meet those uber cuties! Maybe they'll want to get married, so we can have, half human, half country, half neko, half angel, half demon, half fairy princess, half assassin, half ninja, twenty-five percent alchemist, babies! OMG, wouldn't that be like, amazing?!"

"I know, it totally would, desu~!"

As you could probably guess, the sues were out and about, attempting to cause some damage. However, they weren't doing much good, as two of them were focused on the task at hand, while the others wanted to shop for more completely sexual clothing, (i.e., the usual tighter than skin mini-skirts, with the occasional please-amputate-my-legs-right-now jeans,) and or make future plans for their beloved, _boyfriends_. They had even picked up a new Sue on the way. Despite all this, they made little to no progress, in the large amount of time spend.

"This is going nowhere. Tell me you have a plan of action."

"Will you relax? You said it yourself, you were looking for the right moment to strike, and that's exactly what we're doing. Look there! Ready to make the first move?"

"It'll be my pleasure."

Standing several hundred feet below them, (Sue's have supah-ahmazing sight, remember?,) was a group of people, possibly tourists, looking a bit frightened by the scene around them. In one quick instant, the Sues unleashed a luminous ray of pink upon them. They tried to run, but alas, to no avail. The light quickly caught up with them, and within a milisecond, they were all finished, becoming increasingly bright. Sure enough, to the sues pride, they all shortened quickly, eyes practically bulging out toward the edges of their faces.

"AWWW! SO KAWAII! I love, love, _love _what you did to that stupid ugly Pict ray thing. Now we can have people on our side, while still looking totes adorbs!"

While the others began squeeing, fan-girling, and things of the sort, the continued on their path of destruction, morphing everything into their own image of perfection. It wasn't long before the entire Continent of North America was covered in their, 'kawaii-desu,' cuteness. Next stop? Europe.

"Hey, look, isn't that Iggy and America? Like, I could _so _teach him how to cook! Besides, I'm Alfred's long lost twin sister, who was sent away, died a few times, and was saved by my three hundred hearts! Did I mention I'm also England's super secret daughter? I cook _so _much better than he does!" Crystal gleefully shouted, as the others face-palmed.

"Let's try to keep dialogue in _this_ fandom, at least?"

"Ewwww! That stupid clock is so ugly! Why don't we try fixing it up?" One Sue suggested, hitting a button, emitting another ray of pink to hit the structure, morphing the well-known landmark into a gruesomely bright mall.

"Much better~!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO IT?" Britain shouted over the noise. The girls shot him looks of both jealousy, and hurt.

"We'd _knew_ you'd love it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, those who hadn't been effected by the meaningless chaos going on, were planning for a strike back. Even though the enemy was both unlike any they've ever faced, and were completely spineless, they still had no background knowledge, minus the fact that they all knew how annoying and ridiculously pathetic they all were. Hungary, Japan, and Italy helped out with the younger nations, while the older ones began collaborating.

"What do you suppose we should do?" Adrijana asked, Johan standing close by.

"Well, standing around and asking questions isn't going to help. Now, we need to think. They aren't as easy to beat as humans or countries would be, so we can't just storm in and fight. How do you stop a bunch of bubbly, air headed teenage girls?" Pace asked, placing a hand against her chin.

"Uh, Pace? I think you just solved the problem. Think about it. Bubbly, teenagers. Most of us are already in that vicinity, right? So instead of thinking of this as a global war, we need to think of this on a much smaller level." Abby responded, happily.

"And that would be?"

The girl sighed, as she attempted to re-think her point, as the others smiled, realizing how unique her idea was.

"Hey, why's everyone so happy all of a sudden?"

"Abby, might I point out that you have a pretty great plan," Lucie praised, as all eyes turned to face Cassandra.

"Oh, I see it now," Pace grinned, her eyes following everyone else.

We could see the brunette shrink down, her gaze trying to be anywhere else but toward all of us. It was Margo who ended the pause.

"Hey, Cassandra, mind if we all spend the night at your house? I'm sure that will definitely give us some ideas."

"My house? But what would that do-"

Without warning, the girls, Eloi and Johan crowded around the teen, pulling the three older nations with them. It was no surprise that she was a bit more on the soft side. It was because of her upbringing. Because most of her personality was inhibited from Austria, she'd done everything in her power to please her father, which meant acting as his, 'little girl,' for what seemed to be an eternity. However, in her spare time, she'd learned a lot about the typical, 'girly,' things, such as makeup, clothes, magazines, and much to her father's dismay, guys. Cassandra would be key in stopping this.

"Well, we don't have anytime to loose. To Cassie's house!" Cali shouted, linking arms with the seventeen year old. The rest followed, pretty confident this plan would be foolproof.

~_Meanwhile~_

In the heart of Austria, the Edlestein/Héderváry household fell silent, as the dark of night grew upon the town of Vienna. In the midst of this tranquility, could you blame the residence for being a bit uneasy at the sight of a group of unruly teenagers heading for the estate? Probably. What possibly was more of a headache for them was the fact that Prussia inhabited the nearly exclusive home, while its normal residers were gone. Boy, would Elizabeta flip her shit. But Cali would be happy, which was all that mattered, right?

"Have no fear, the AWESOME me is here." Prussia stated, as the others rolled their eyes, and Hungary readied her frying pan. Cali managed to talk her out of it, and calmed down the louder nation. Cassandra lead the way to her bedroom, which was, as expected, as plush and girly as anyone could've imagined. They almost didn't want to sit down, afraid they'd mess up something. Cassandra eased these fears, as she handed Marlina a box of magazines, before pulling out a stack of chick-flicks, and the largest collection of teenage dramas anyone'd ever laid eyes on.

"What can I say," she shrugged. "I'm really into those American shows."

"Okay, heres the plan. In order to be the hero, you must learn as much as you can about your enemy. So, we'll stay here tonight, and get as much info as we can about how these girls think, how they act, and most of all, how to beat them. Get comfortable, and I'll send Cali and Prussia to get us food." Marlina gave us a mischievous grin, before rapidly texting her sister, who was a floor below them.

"What's first?" Pace asked, not looking amused whatsoever. The rest of the group shrugged, as they spilt up, some watching whatever Cassandra had put into her DVD player, the rest googling stereotypical teenage girls, and or skimming through magazines. Kailey on the other hand, was put in charge of Eloi, as no one really trusted him around pictures of barley legal, or overaged women.

* * *

_~Leighna~_

I yawned, as I stared through another page of nonsense. None of this stuff even appealed to girls, let alone people younger than I was. I cringed at most of the choices in this. Who the hell would really spend so much on some ridiculously styled heels? I laughed a bit, recalling how I'd once been in that phase before, thinking back to what I'd told Kailey hours ago. She and Eloi had a fierce conversation in both English and French. Cassandra was happily conversing with Abby, Lucie, Adrijana and Johan, while Rebecca, Lizzie, Pace, Toki and Yuki sat in front of a computer, switching between different animes, and whatever it was they were supposed to search. I noticed Brittany climbing on the bed next to me.

"Getting any work done?" She asked, her eyes drifting around the room. I shook my head.

"I've never really cared about any of this, and it feels like its been years since I was a teen, anyway. Only thing that can relate to this is hair, but I highly doubt those things would want anything to do with what I know." Brittany giggled, as I played around with a lock of my hair. If they wanted to be so, 'fashion-oriented,' I seriously questioned the fact that they'd want to one, dye it as many times I had, or two, straightened it so much it was practically set for life.

"I can't wait for this whole thing to be over," continued, wistfully. I nodded, agreeing with her completely.

"I know, this whole thing sucks. Speaking of which, so does this magazine. I'll head in for computer duty, thank you very much." Going to my left, I pulled out my laptop, which I had thrown in last minute. Thankfully, Cassie had wireless, so we could all use it at once. I had the strongest urge to check my email. Something was telling me I'd find something pretty interesting, which, oddly, I did.

_**Welcome Back!**_

_**You have (1) New Email.**_

I clicked the link, as Brittany came closer, in order to see.

_Hey. So, I don't think you'll remember me, but I certainly remember you. Don't worry, I'm not some crazed stalker, either... Just consider me a friend. Anyway, I know what's happening right now. As soon as I heard, I freaked out, considering how close you were to the action. So, before I go on a pointless ramble, I just want you to know a few things. She's in Switzerland, and before you go all crazed parent on me, she's safe. I have her with me now. It's Aspen. And despite the fact that this totally goes against everything I've said about you, I really think she needs to be with you. As soon as this whole thing blows over, I'm tracking you down, and finding you, alright? But for now, let's keep this our little __secret, 'kay? :) _

_~ Aspen and Elle _

"Whose Aspen and Elle?" I heard Brittany ask, as I re-read the message over and over again, in half disbelief, and the other half, mixed emotions. I'd known Aspen from freshman year of my old high school. She was the one who introduced me to Ryder, and although we'd ended on a rough edge in the past few years, she was my only mode of comfort before everything happened. Part of me wanted to pour my heart out to the younger nation, like I did to Kailey, but the other part made me wish I could tell Belgium. I closed the screen, and turned to face her.

"They're... old friends. Yeah, old friends." I smiled, seeing the resemblance both girls had.

"Are we ever going to meet them?"

"Some day, hopefully soon. Now c'mon, kiddo, we should keep looking stuff up for this."

"Dually noted."

After another hour of mind-numbing internet searches, we decided we were finished, and focused our attention on the others. Everyone else had either been dead asleep, talking to the other insomniacs like myself and Brittany, or in Cali's case, sitting on Prussia's lap, as they playfully argued about whose nation was better.

"Hey Kailey, Eloi, come over here. Let's play truth or dare," I childishly suggested, as Prussia and Cali broke free of their quarrel, and joined in our small floor group.

"What the hell do we look like, middleschoolers?" Kailey asked, before hesitantly sitting down. Eloi smirked, while we looked around and decided who went first.

"Prussia? Truth or Dare," his girlfriend asked, her eyes shining. He returned the look, before answering.

"Isn't obvious? The awesome Prussia shall prove everyone of his awesomeness, with a dare."

The four of us exchanged looks, while Brittany viewed from the side, holding in her laughter.

"Okay, we dare you, to sneak into Elizabeta's room, throw on whatever she has in there, even _if _you end up in a bra, makeup included, and stand outside, saying that Germany is much better than you are." I spat out, as his eyes widened, almost rejecting the dare, before going through with it. We left the room, holding onto the doorframe, waiting to see what would happen. Sure enough, a frying pan flew right toward his face before he could even take two steps toward the door, which set all of us off. Kailey silenced us, not wanting to awaken the others. We went through a few more dares, some more extreme then others, as well as our share of truths. Just as the game was dying down, we all had an idea.

"Well, maybe while these guys are completely knocked out, maybe we should do some recon. You know, check out what Vienna has to offer," Cali started, before being cut off by Kailey.

"Or, we could go out and see if any of those whiny annoying bitches are out there!" She furrowed her brow, as Cali happily nodded.

"Exactly my point."

We packed up a few things, and headed down the stairs. Considering the house was pretty big, I assumed that Hungary, Japan, and Italy had already either gone to sleep, or, were distracted somewhere else. They wouldn't mind if we all went outside for a bit, would they?

"Wow, it's so nice out tonight." Kailey, much to our surprise, noted, her eyes pausing at the brightly lit sky. I was about to agree to her statement, when a flash of light flew by, hovering over the center of the town. I averted my gaze toward Cali and Kailey, before we sprinted over to the scene.

"Like, hi people of Austria~! Get ready for, like the biggest and best thing ever to set foot here, besides us of course!" A familiar voice shouted out above the growing crowd. We could only watch to see what their next move would be.

"Forget Maria-Theresa! Why have her, when you can have someone much more prettier!"

The crowd mumbled, in half disgust, half confusion. What gave them the right to decide who ruled over them? Wait, did she just say Maria-Theresa? Good god, they were more idiotic then they seemed,

"I'd rather have her then a bunch of UN-awesome losers like you." Prussia shouted above the noise. The crowd chuckled, while the girl put her hands on her hips.

"I'm taking his side on this one. You guys look like complete shit anyway," Kailey continued, Eloi soon following after. Cali and I were dying. These girls really thought they could do something. They were pathetic! Yet they were supposed to be an international threat? Had they had another thing coming to them.

"You guys suck!"

"Why are you guys being so mean? All we're trying to do is make you guys look so much more pretty, and, well, like us. But I guess you guys don't know the true meaning of being perfect, don't you? Hit the switch!"

It was common-sense to get out of the way when someone else has a potentially dangerous weapon in front of you. Why wait around and get killed? So, when they announced that, it literally took only one swift glance shared between Prussia and Eloi for them to get us out of sight. One minute, Cali, Brittany and I were pounding the sidewalk, in hysterics, the next minute, we're shoved into the ground, Prussia's looming figure on top of us, Kailey following right beside us.

"Just what the HELL was that for?" She yelled, as Eloi tried to rapidly explain the situation to her. She grew more angry, but calmed down just enough for all of us to see what had just happened. In a mere blink of an eye, the entire town-square had become something out of a little girl's fantasy. And what happened to the gracious town-folk, you may ask? All were transformed, into their own image of perfect, which meant annoyingly high voices, a fuckton of unrealistic abilities, and no sense of intelligence whatsoever. Though weak alone, they could really do some major damage if they were in groups, which was something I really didn't want to experience yet. Vienna was a huge place, and none of us had any idea where we were, besides Prussia, who'd had his share of being tossed out of Hungary and Austria's house one too many times.

None of us wanted to risk going back and having everyone else freak out over our near attack. Prussia suggested we hide out in an abandoned hotel he'd found. We didn't question his logic, too exhausted from our previous endeavor. I held Brittany closer toward me, afraid for the girls' safety. She, out of all of us, had the most right to have a constant eye kept on. After all, she was the youngest out of all of us, which only made me more paranoid. As soon as we settled in some rooms that weren't completely decrepit, we crashed as soon as we hit the pillow, something I hadn't done in awhile.

_~Kailey + Eloi~_

I awoke to the feeling of not being able to breathe. Looking up, I felt my face heat up, before anger kicked in, and I had the sense to sit up, knocking the woman-hungry fucker. He laughed, before I cursed rapidly in french. Honestly, did he have to choose now to mess around? I realized we were the only two in the spacious room, as the others took refuge around that floor. I threw the pillow over my head, before having to hear another one of his repressed comments.

"Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi?"

"Because if I didn't, it'd take me away from what's really important," I nearly covered my mouth with my hand. Did I really say that? Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck. _Eloi oddly seemed to catch that last part.

"Then what's really important?"

I tried to come up with a reply, but it was nearly impossible. Did he, the strictly French kid, speak English? When the hell did _this_ happen?

"I can tell you're very fond of him; your brother. But is that all that matters to you?"

I crinkled my nose. While he had a point there, I really, really, _really, _couldn't stand it when people tried to use emotions and different types of thinking to get me to see things their way. It never worked with France, and it certainly wasn't about to work with him, even _if _he reminded me so much of him.

"Il n'est pas question putain, maintenant se rendormir."

"Finally speaking your native tongue, eh?"

It was in that moment, that everything seemed to stop. His eyes shimmered, as he inched himself closer and closer toward me. For a second, I wanted to throw a pillow at him, in an attempt to get him away, but I didn't. I didn't say anything when he ran his fingers through my hair. I was too exhausted to continue on with all the fighting and arguing. For once, I'd let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. Tomorrow morning, I'd give him some hell.

"Don't... touch me," I said, before I fell asleep, completely unaware how close I'd been to his chest. I didn't really care. I just, needed a pillow. That's right. He'd made me toss out the others anyway. _This night needs to be over, now._

_~ Cali + Prussia~_

In the midst of these events, it wasn't harmful to have someone else to lean on. In this case, I had Prussia. While I didn't want to admit it, I actually had something to worry about. These, whatever they were, already seemed to be causing some pretty massive damage, even if they had a horrible way of showing it. Running around after them was tiring, but I could tell it was effecting more then one of us.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask, his voice breaking through my thoughts. "Is mein awesome Frau bothered by something?" While I appreciated the concern, I wasn't one for too much affection.

"I'm fine," I started. "I was just thinking too many things over."

"Sleep is much more awesome, if you ask me. Sleep, and beer."

"Shut up," I laughed, running a hand through his silvery locks. He placed a kiss on my forehead, as I snuggled deeper into his chest, almost sure I hit a few old bruises.

"Careful. They don't call me a fallen nation for nothing," he whined, as I laughed even harder."

"I know," I smirked, being the only one besides Hungary to conquer the self acclaimed 'awesome,' Prussia. Ah well, he was still pretty fucking awesome, just a bit less when the two of us were alone.

"Go to bed. We need energy for tomorrow."

"Not feeling as awesome as you were five minutes ago?" My favorite thing in the world had to be teasing him.

"Kesesesese~ You think I'm not awesome enough to handle this? Alright Cal, show me your worst," he chuckled, a slightly playful glint shimmering behind his scarlet eyes. He held me tighter, placing both hands on my waist. I couldn't decide whether to squeal, or stay quiet. I did a mixture of both, ultimately smacking him the process.

"You know it's only because I love you. Now, go to sleep~" We managed to get a few more hours in, before continuing our non stop war on each other. _If we keep this up, we may end up having something serious..._ I thought, as I let sleep overcome me one last time.

~_All~_

The night stretched on, leaving a good portion of the world defenseless. The former Axis and Allies, were now forced to work together once more, taking refuge in a makeshift U.N headquarters, just as they did not long ago. True to their nature, arguments ensued, everyone rejected America's ideas, and Germany had to keep everything in order. With a team like this, they were going absolutely nowhere. It wasn't long before the Sues caught up with their opponent.

"Hey boys~ Did'ya miss us?" One asked, her eyes and hair changing into a rainbow variety of color. The nations cringed at the sight. Did they realize how much no one liked them?

"For the last bloody time, no one gives a damn about you!" Britain shouted. The girl responded with a pout, before returning to her extravagantly feminine hideout. Within seconds, an entire swarm of now neon colored Pictonians were at her side, along with several of her annoying friends.

"Say that one more time," she dared, as they all rolled their eyes. Britain repeated his earlier remark, this time having the help of other nations, in order to better spread the message. The girl's eyes changed from a pale blue, to a hellish red, as did her hair. She snapped her fingers, giving the command. The swarm huddled between the nations, as each took his own fighting stance. They had already done this before, and it was probably unlikely that Italy's smile would be the remedy this time around.

They got to work, efficiently knocking out as many Pict as they possibly could. It was almost as if they had already set up a system, China, Russia, and Japan were first, swooping in and beating them senseless with their weapon of choice, then America, Germany, France and Britain would be their backup, directly attacking any who tried sneaking up on them. While she couldn't stand them for rejecting her, Crystal had to admit, they did look pretty cute fighting. Especially America. _I never knew he was so... Athletic,_she swooned, as she continued watching the rest of the fight. Eventually, this grew boring. So, without wasting another second, she commanded her troops to fight back. _Harder. _Following their master, they all stopped directly in place. The familiar glow of green from their proceeders spread throughout the island, and it wasn't long before all eight countries were surrounded. There wasn't much they could do. Giving a slight nod to his former alliance, Germany decided that enough was enough.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" He shouted, repeating the same line he had used in the same situation. He went from a simple country, to a full on war machine, knocking out Pic at an alarming rate. His success was only short lived, as more showed up, blasting their colors directly at them. So was this it? Surely this of all things couldn't make such great nations fall. All they could do was close their eyes, and wait for whatever would happen next, _if _it happened, that is.


End file.
